The Legend of Talon: Dawn of the Dragon
by ShockDaFoxeh
Summary: When a young silver dragon finds two dragons frozen in a crystal, the world he thought he knew is thrown into a tailspin. Follows DoTD Storyline w/ my OC added. Please Read and Review! Rated T for Blood and Violence.
1. Prologue

The Legend of Talon: Dawn of the Dragon

I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this story except for Talon.

Prologue: Mysterious Beings

In the skies over the vast mountain range near the valley of Avalar, a young silver dragon soars through the orange morning sun. As he passed through a cloud and into the sun's rays, he let out a large sigh of satisfaction as the sun warmed his cool scales. He then took the time to check over his muscular body. He saw his silver scales glistening in the sun. As his eyes dropped lower, the scales faded into a dark grey that started on his chest and ended just after his tail base. His eyes then drifted to the end of his tail which hosted a large spearhead shaped blade that was very sharp. He then looked back up and inspected the large, powerful wings that kept him aloft in the amber skies. The skeleton was the same colour as his scales, silver, while the leathery membranes were a dark grey.

This was Talon. Everyone has always told him that he can sometimes be very talkative and hyper, he had a kind heart, always put himself before others and always tried to find the brighter side of things in less than ideal settings. Sometimes though, he would end up getting himself hurt by taking stupid risks. This dragon found that he has also matured faster than others, even though he was barely in his teenage years. Talon soon found himself falling back asleep as he flew towards the dreaded area known as Mount Malefor. As he started to near the mountain, Talon caught a glimpse of a group of creatures walking towards a cave in the side of the mountain, and they were carrying a chest! Being as curious as he was, the silver dragon circled the top of the mountain one time before climbing higher in the sky before retracting his wings as close to his body as he could before allowing himself to begin a free fall. The young silver dragon shot towards the ground in a blur of silver scales. When the ground got too close for comfort, Talon slowly spread his wings out to prevent himself from dislocating them. At his height and rate of speed, he would never survive the impact. When his wings were fully extended, the wingspan was a bit longer than his body length. To slow his speed more, Talon then went into a very wide spiral as he focused on where the cave was located. When he was about to land in the clearing in front of the cave entrance, Talon noticed a smaller cave just above the entrance.

"If they went in that way, they probably had to leave a guard near there" thought Talon as he weighed his options of entrance. As he landed at the entrance to the smaller cave, he peered inside. As he entered, he sighed to himself. "I really hope this leads to where those creatures with that chest" he muttered. With that, Talon took a deep breath before entering into the black darkness of the cave. After a few moments of silence, Talon began to here a weird noise. When he neared the exit, he found himself looking over a large pathway in what he was told was the ancient catacombs. He looked down at the edge and spotted the creator of the noise, and it is what he wanted. Talon then noticed that it was not any ordinary creatures that he spotted. Below him were five ugly grublins. They all had green fur and red eyes. The three in the front all carried swords while the last two carried a well decorated chest with two jade snakes on top. Taking the rear for the group had to be the commander. He was a large troll with a yellowish brown chest and stomach while the rest of his body was green. It also had red eyes. As Talon tried to get a better look at the chest when he accidentally knocked a small stole off the ledge. Talon stifled a gasp as he saw it hit the troll in the head. The young dragon felt his heart slamming against his chest as the troll examined his hiding place. After a few moments, the troll looked away and the group continued on their way.

Talon let out the breath he was holding and moved back to the ledge and spotted the group exiting through the next archway. When he was about to glide down, he looked to his left and spotted a hooded figure sneaking up behind them. When he was gone, Talon silently glided down to the path and silently padded his way down the hallway, making sure that he was not spotted by either Malefor's servents or the hooded figure. As he followed them into the next room, he hid behind a large stone. When he popped his head out from his hiding place, his jaw dropped.

"Woah…"


	2. Chapter 1: The Catacombs

The Legend of Talon: Dawn of the Dragon

I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this story except for Talon.

Chapter One: The Catacombs

"Is… is… that? It … it can't be…" Talon was trying to process his thought to try and make sense of what he saw before him. The silver dragon silently watched as the group of creatures walked up to a large yellowish orange crystal. But what made it different from any other crystal the that there was three things inside of it. Two dragons, one Purple with a yellow chest and underbelly. The skeleton of his wings were also yellow and the membranes were a vibrant red. His tail blade was a large yellow oval shaped blade with the tip pointed. The other was a black dragoness with a deep red underbelly, chest and wing membranes. Her tail blade was a steel coloured scythe that could easily sever a limb. There was also a small golden dragonfly trapped inside.

Talon was shake from his thoughts when the troll muttered something quietly and the grublins seemed to jump with joy. Talon watched intently as a small grublin walked up to the crystal. It raised it's hand that held a small mace and brought it down one the crystal's surface. The crystal instantly began to shine a bright light as the grublin was thrown on it's back. Everyone in the room had to cover their eyes to block out the light. When Talon moved his wings to cover his eyes, he heard voices shouting in the room.

"Spyro stop!" yelled a female voice.

"I… I can't" replied a male voice.

The male voice then shouted "Get close to me, now!"

Then next thing Talon heard was what sounded like someone crashing through a glass window as the light started to die down. When the silver dragon looked out from behind the rock, he saw that the crystal shattered into thousand upon thousands of pieces, leaving on the floor two unconscious dragons his age on the floor. Talon's attention was then turned back to the grublins as the troll walked and stood over the dragons. Once again he muttered something inaudible the Talon as one of the grublins walked up to and opened the chest before pulling out what looked like to the silver dragon to be a live snake. Talon was then amazed when the grublin then held the snake up to the purple dragon's neck and it started to glow as it slithered around his neck and turned into some kind of necklace. The grublin then went back to the chest and retrieved another snake and closed the chest. It then preformed the same task to the black dragoness. When he was finished, the troll then lifted the two dragons on to his shoulders and walked out of the room. Talon made the quick decision as he slid through the shadows and followed the group to their next destination.

Talon soon found himself watching as the troll threw the two dragon's bodies on to a small platform before walking away and disappearing into the shadows. Talon then flew down from his hiding spot and landed on the platform. He then ran over to the two dragons. He quickly inspected the necklaces and noticed that there was an eerie green glow. He then turned his attention to the black dragoness.

"Well here goes nothing" he said to himself as he started gently poking at her with one of his claws. "Cynder? CCyynnddeerr? Helloooooo? Wake up!" he said as he kept on poking. After a few moments, Talon started to get fed up and a mischievous grin appeared on his face. Talon leaned closer to the black dragon before opening his mouth and releasing a thin layer of ice an her side. The black dragoness awoke in an instant with a yelp as she looked around.

"Ahhh! What the hell…" she fell silent when she saw the smiling face of a silver dragon. "T… Talon? Is that you?" she asked with a tear in her eye.

"The one and only" replied Talon.

"I can't believe that your alive! Ever since that day we were supposed to be corrupted and you were able to fight it off I thought that Gaul killed you when he took you out of the room" said Cynder through sobs as she flung her front legs around Talon's neck and pulled him into a hug. Talon returned the hug for a few seconds before the two friends dropped back to all fours. Cynder then looked and saw that Talon turned his eyes away from her.

"I didn't fight it off Cynder" muttered Talon.

"What are you talking about Talon?" asked Cynder.

"When Gaul took me out into the hallway, he tried again when my mind was weak and he did corrupt me." Answered Talon. Cynder was still confused.

"How come your normal now then?"

"When Gaul's crystal broke, I was released from the darkness" explained the silver dragon as his attention was turned to the now awakening purple dragon on the ground beside them.

"I think it's time we woke your friend here" suggested Talon as he pointed to Spyro with his wing tip.

"Good idea" replied Cynder as he looked down at the purple dragon.

"Spyro, Spyro, open your eyes. Get up!" she asked as the purple dragon came to.

"Cynder, what happened? Where are we?" he asked as he sat up.

"I don't know… it's all a blur" replied Cynder as Spyro's eyes fell on the silver dragon sitting next to them, in his own thoughts.

"Who is he?" asked Spyro.

"Spyro, meet Talon" introduced Cynder as Talon's head popped up when he heard his name.

"It's nice to meet you Spyro" said Talon with a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you to Talon. Cynder, my head's pounding, it sounds like a bass drum" stated the purple dragon. Cynder's head shot up.

"Shhh. Wait, that's not your head. I can hear it too"

"What is that?" asked Spyro.

" I don't know, but I don't like the sound of it" said Talon as he started to fidget. Spyro then yelled into the darkness.

"Sparx, is that you?" No reply. When he finished, some random lanterns hanging from the ceiling started to light without anyone lighting them. Talon watched as Cynder quickly moved over to Spyro's side. As they looked around, more and more lanterns started to light, revealing hundreds of cheering and chanting grublins, as well as the platform they were sitting on. To their dismay, it was sitting in the middle of a large golden room and was surrounded by lava.

"For once I wish it was" stated Cynder as she looked at all the grublins.

"What are they doing?" she asked.

"I don't know" stated Talon.

"Let's not stick around to find out. Come on!" stated Spyro as he led the trio towards the ledge. As they walked, Talon noticed a green electricity type rope appear as Spyro tried to fight it. Cynder got a little further before getting stopped.

"What is your problem?" she asked as she turned back.

"Umm… guys… I think you might want to see this" Said Talon as he pointed to the tether.

"Oh, this can't be good!" they said in unison.

All of a sudden, the troll that Talon followed earlier appeared on a distant walkway and started yelling orders. Be fore they knew it, the three dragons were surrounded by a small group of grublins. Spyro and Cynder instantly dropped into a battle stance while Talon was in shock.

"Did they just crawl out of the ground?" he asked as he also dropped into his stance.

"Yeah, they did" replied Cynder as she cut one in half with her tail blade before slashing out another one's neck with her sharp claws. When Talon focused, he saw that he was surrounded by three small grublins. Instantly he had one lunge at his throat, only to meet the end of his sharp tail. The second then dove at him, and Talon hit him with the flat of his tail, knocking it and the other grublin over the edge. He then tuned as saw that Spyro and Cynder were finishing off their groups as well. When Talon's eyes fell on the opening the grublins came from, he thought he saw a giant tail disappear over the ledge. He quickly shook himself from his thoughts as another group of grublins attacked. When they thought that they were going to be overrun, all the grublins retreated into the ground. Talon, Spyro and Cynder did not have to wait long for the reasoning. Soon, the floor started to shake as a giant rock hand made out of molten rock slammed down on the edge of the platform and a giant creature appeared on the edge. Talon looked and saw that the two dragons were still held down by the staple in the middle.

"You guys need to break that staple, it's slowing you down. Hurry and Ill distract it!" ordered the silver dragon as he took off and flew up to the creature's face and started slashing at it. Agreeing with him, Spyro and Cynder ran up and started pulling with all their strength on either side of the staple. With a flask of green energy, the staple exploded, freeing the two dragons. Cynder then looked up to see Talon get swatted out of the air and land beside them.

"Are you okay?" she asked her long time friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Took you guys long enough though!" stated Talon as the three dragons dodged a giant fist trying to squash them like bugs. When they recovered, the giant rested his hand on the edge, leaving open for attack. Spyro and Cynder followed Talon's lead as he started attacking the hand. After they got a few solid hits, the giant lifted it's hand and tried to slam them again. All three dragons rolled out of the way before attacking the hand again. They got a few more hits before they had to lay flat to avoid being swept off the side of the platform. When they got to the hand again, Talon jumped and brought his tail blade as hard as he could. The giant let out a screech of pain at it pulled it's hand back and inspected the damage. Shaking it's head at being hurt by such a small dragon, the creature went into a large fit, slamming it's fist in random spots before having it attacked again. This time all three dragons hit the hand and the giant screamed again. Talon then noticed Spyro look down at the chain.

"This chain is slowing us down! We can't fight it!" he then turned to Cynder.

"We'll have to move in unison. Follow my lead!" he ordered.

"Why should you lead?" argued Cynder.

"Will you two figure it out?" yelled Talon as he prepared for another attack.

"Uh oh, take cover!" yelled Spyro as he dragged Cynder into the air behind him as a large fist slammed into the spot where they were just standing. Cynder then turned to Spyro.

"Okay… good idea… you lead" she said. "Wait, where is Talon?" she asked.

"Right here stated the silver dragon as he flew up beside them. "Let's go!" he yelled as the giant tried to grab them out of the air. The three dragons dodged the attempt before flying away from it. Talon then looked down to see a cheetah pull out a bow and arrow as he fired it at the giant. The giant screamed in pain and clutched at his left eye as a purple smoke shot out. It then tried to punch the cheetah, but he jumped out of the way. The pillar that it punched then fell onto it's other hand on the platform and the creature fell into the depths of the cavern and into the lava below. The three dragons then shook the dust of themselves as they recovered from the battle. Talon then looked up to see a yellow light flying towards them. It turned out to be the dragonfly from the crystal.

"Hey, Spyro, man, you're alive!" he said ecstatically.

"Sparx! It's good to see you to. You okay?" asked Spyro.

"Huh, you know. A little stiff, voice keeps changing, but I'm good" said the dragonfly. Cynder then cut in.

"Hey, this reunion is really touching in everything, but shouldn't we be going? Unless you want to wait for that thing to climb back up. I'd hate to think what it might to do Sparx" she said in a sarcastic tone causing her to receive a glare and a chuckle from Talon.

"Who's this guy anyways?" asked Sparx as he pointed a finger at Talon.

"Sparx, This is Talon. We were both corrupted by the dark master when we were young" explained Cynder.

"Then why does he look normal? You went all giant on us and he looks normal and Spyro didn't kick his but so shouldn't he be.." Spyro saw the look of hurt on both Talon's and Cynder's face and cut him off.

"Sparx stop" snapped the purple dragon.

"It's okay Spyro. Yes, it is true that you had to defeat Cynder to free her, but it was Spyro who freed me as well" stated Talon.

Sparx and Spyro both looked at him now. "How?"

"When you defeated Gaul, It released his hold on me. I guess I have to say thanks" finished Talon with a slight smile even though the regret and guilt was killing him inside. Trying to change the suspect, Spyro looked to the cheetah on the ledge across the room.

"Who is he?" asked the purple dragon to Sparx.

"I don't know. All he said was 'Shhh, you're making too much noise'" he said as he tried to imitate his voice. Cynder then stepped in.

"I like him already" she said which made Talon chuckle again.

"Let's go find out" said Talon as he jumped up on the fallen pillar. Spyro and Cynder followed close behind as they approached the cheetah. He had golden fur with brown spots on his head and arms, green eyes and a red cape. When they arrived, he knelt down in a friendly stance.

"Spyro, Cynder, how do you feel? Anything broken?" he asked.

"Shaken a little, but not too badly… thanks to you" replied the purple dragon.

"I am relieved. I had feared I might be too late. My name in Hunter" introduced the cheetah.

"Hunter… you've been tracking me" stated Spyro.

"For far to long friend. When you didn't return to the temple, the elder dragon, Ignitus, sent me to find you. That was nearly three years ago" said the cheetah.

"What? Three years? But… that's impossible" exclaimed Spyro.

"Believe it. That is how long I have been freed" stated Talon.

"Yes, I'm sure this news comes as quite a shock. Forgive me for the brevity of my explanation, but this is not the place to account for missing time-" Hunter was cut off when the doorway behind them collapsed. "We are not safe here. Follow me!" ordered Hunter as he started to walk down the hallway, followed by the three young dragons.

"As they ran to catch up, Talon spotted some red crystals near the wall.

"Guys hang on!" yelled Talon.

"What's wrong?" asked Spyro.

"Let me heal a bit. You guys weren't the ones being swatted like flies!" said Talon as he placed a paw on the crystal. HE felt all his muscles relax and his bruises disappeared. "Okay, now we can go"

"Good, the sooner we can get out of here the better!" stated Sparx and flew ahead. When the three caught up to Hunter, the ground shook.

"It's getting closer" he stated as he ran across a few platforms. Sparx then turned to the group.

"Okay, you go first Cynder, it's safer… for me… safer for me I mean…"

"Quiet, you'll give us away" snapped the black dragoness as the three all took off on the platforms. Talon quickly jumped ahead and landed beside Hunter and saw the open doorway behind them. He then turned back to see Spyro and Cynder land on the last platform. Talon heard something and looked down to see the creatures hand coming.

"Look out!" exclaimed the silver dragon as he pulled Hunter by his cape through the doorway. Not even two seconds later, the giant's hand grabbed where he was standing and grabbed the pillar Spyro and Cynder were standing on. They held on for dear life as the giant broke off the pillar and tried to shake them off. Out of frustration, it slammed them into an opening in the wall, sending them through it and disappearing into the lava again.

"Are you two okay?" asked Talon as he walked up to them.

"Yeah, we're okay" said Spyro.

"Come on, this way. There is a green crystal down here!" said the silver dragon as he glided down off a ledge and into a small room. When they landed, they spotted Hunter climbing up and on to the platform. AS the three dragons neared the crystal, Spyro turned to Hunter.

"Hunter, give us a moment to gather our strength" he said as Sparx flew up beside the cheetah.

"You might want to stand back. This can get weird" he warned.

"It is fascinating… how your kind draws strength from these crystals. Dragons are truly remarkable" said Hunter, seemingly ignoring the dragonfly's comment. Sparx then cut in again.

"Yeah,,, you say that now, until one tries to kill you" he said as he looked over to the three dragons. "and by one, I mean her" he finished as he pointed to Cynder, who gave him an angry glare. Seeing the tension, Hunter cut back in.

"I am aware of Cynder's past, but Ignitus trusts her, and that is good enough for me" he said with a hint of a smile, earning one from Cynder as well. Spyro then started to lift his paw towards the crystal in the middle of the room. He then looked to the other two dragons.

"Go on Cynder. You too Talon" he said as the three dragons all placed their paws on the crystal. As soon as they placed their paws on it, the crystal lit up in a shining blue light as a projected image of the chronicler appeared above the crystal and addressed the dragons.

"Spyro, as a rare purple dragon, you can weild many abilities that others cannot. Now it is time to awaken these powers within you; fire, electricity, ice and earth. Cynder and Talon, while most other dragons can only master only a single element, your exposure to the darkness has gifted you with abilities most uncommon. Cynder, the elements you can master are poison, fear wind and shadow. Talon, as a silver dragon, you will also be able to master four elements; ice, electricity, wind and shadow" With that being said, the image of the chronicler faded as the three young dragon felt the energy of their elements flowing through their bodies.

When the three dragons were satisfied with the energy, a rock exploded as a group of green grublins tried to surround them. Cynder looked and thought that she spotted a smile on Talon's face before he let out a torrent of black fire, incinerating the grublins on site. Before the black dragoness could say anything, she found herself and Spyro in a heated battle with more grublins. Spyro quickly froze them all solid with his ice breath before she turned back and saw Talon ducking under a small sword before decapitating the grublin with his tail blade. Soon, all of the grublins were either frozen or ashes on the floor as the three dragons followed Hunter to a doorway blocked by some large vines. Spyro let out a short wave of fire and the purplish vines retreated into the ground. In the next room, Talon spotted a large glowing blue ball with a golden handle on it. As he walked up and inspected it, Spyro spotted a lever beside the doorway where they came from and pushed it down, causing the door to close and some platforms to appear out of the wall. Talon quickly picked up the ball, only to drop in, receiving questioning looks from the other two dragons.

"Holy crap is that thing heavy!" he stated, causing Cynder to shake her head and chuckle.

"Lets just go so we can get out of here okay?" she asked as she jumped up on the platforms and disappeared out of sight, followed by Spyro. Talon mumbled something inaudibly as he picked up the weight and climbed up after them. When he reached the top, he followed the two dragons as they jumped from platform to platform until the reached where the silver dragon had to place the weight. When Talon placed it on it's spot, the door at the top of the staircase, revealing a large room with a waterfall on one of the walls. Talon then looked over to see Sparx hovering over another lever and waving for them to use it. Talon gave him a wearly look before pulling the lever, causing the pillar above them to turn, forcing the side full of vines to come into view. The three dragons then jumped back to where Hunter was standing and climbed up some vines until the stood on top of a platform and faced the pillar from before. They all flew quickly and grabbed the vines as they climbed on to another platform.

When they neared the exit, a loud screech ripped through the air as the giant appeared again and spotted the young dragons. In a blind rage, the creature sung it's arm and destroyed the pillar they were on not too long ago. Hunter then turned to the dragons.

"Keep going, I will try to distract" was all he said before he ran ahead of the group. Spyro was the first to start climbing again, followed close by Cynder and then Talon. As they were crawling along the vines, Talon turned his head to see how Hunter was doing, as saw that the creature was looking right at them. He turned back to see Spyro and Cynder not paying attention as the giant raised his fist and try to hit Hunter. It let out an irritated growl as it missed again. When the three dragons were near the exit, they all looked to see the giant spot them and raise his fist, swinging it towards the dragons. Making a last minute decision, Talon shoved Spyro and Cynder ahead and off the platform as the fist came crashing down where they were standing seconds before. The two dragons turned around and noticed that someone was missing. Cynder then dropped to the ground and started crying. As she cried, Spyro watched as the giant tried to pull it's hand from the wall, but only succeeded in breaking off it's arm and falling into the black abyss below. Spyro then looked over and saw that Cynder was able to recollect herself as they walked up to the creature's arm, where a black crystal with purple lightening shooting out of it appeared.

"What is that? I've never seen one like that before" said Spyro as he walked closer to it. Cynder then walked up beside him.

"Spyro, be careful" she asked. Hunter then called to them.

"It isn't natural. That crystal radiates with dark magic. Destroy it, quickly!" The purple dragon took a swipe with his paw and the crystal shattered into a thousand pieces. As the two went to walk away, they heard someone coughing. The two dragons walked back over to the edge and a smile spread across Cynder's face.

"Talon!" she yelled as she jumped down to her friend's side. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I hate that thing" muttered Talon as he got to his feet and dusted himself off and smiled to Cynder.

"What? No thank you for saving your butts?" he asked with a warm smile on his face.

"Yeah, he's alright" said Spyro as the three dragons flew up to where Hunter was and followed him into the next room Before they entered, Hunter spoke to them.

"We are close to the surface. It is bet that we remain unheard" he said as he glanced at Sparx.

"Alright, I get it big cheetah ma" replied Sparx.

"When the group entered, Talon noticed some details about the room. The room's stones gave off a golden glow and there was only two walls, both with doors. Whn they entered, Hunter and the group looked up.

"The horn… It must be part of some locking mechanism" he said as sparx turned to him.

"Honestly… why not just a lock and key like normal folks?" he complained, causing Talon to roll his eyes and notice a tumbler on the wall beside them.

"Hey, you two can use that tumbler, it looks like that is what everyone uses to bring the horn down." He stated as he pointed to the tumbler with his wing tip. The two other dragons nodded and started turning the tumbler. When the horn was about half way down, a group of grublins crawled out of the ground, only to be electrocuted to death be Talon as Soyro and Cynder continued to lower the horn. When they finished, Talon walked up to it and inspected the mouth piece before opening his jmouth and releasing a storng gust of wind. The horn made a deep sound as the air rushed through it and the doors on the other side started to open. When he finished though, Spyro heard him let out an irritated growl.

"What's wrong Talon?" he asked.

"That" replied the silver dragon as the giant creature made another appearance and looked down at them. Before anyone could react, the giaind grabbed Cynder and tried to pull Spyro towards him with the tehther. Spyro then dug his claws into the stone and started to resist, pulling Cynder free as the three dragons took off and flew over to Hunter as the group flew down the hallway. Talon turned back to see Cynder dodge andother grab as he creature slammed it's fist into the walls, collapsing them on site. Spyro then walked back up tot the fallen debris with intrigue writte all over his face.

"What was that thing?" he asked Hunter.

"There will be time for that. We'll follow the river… it will lead us to shelter where we can rest. And then were off the Warfang, the dragon city where Ignitus will be expecting us" explained the cheetah before walking off down the hallway. Talon then turned to Spyro and Cynder.

"You ready?" he received a nod from both dragons. "Let's go"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you guys and gals think so far? Well it looks like Sparx has a new dragon to annoy LOL! Will Talon be able to put up with his attitude?**


	3. Chapter 2: Twilight Falls

The Legend of Talon: Dawn of the Dragon

I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this story

except for Talon.

**A/N: I am looking for one or two extra OC's for my story. If you would like to have your OC in here, let me know in a private msg and send the description as well. I ****hope to add them as soon as I can so please lend a fellow writer a helping hand **** Anyways… on with the show!**

Chapter Two: Twilight Falls

The three dragons' hearts were racing as they flew behind Hunter. Talon looked over his shoulder and watched as a smile spread over Spyro and Cynder's face when they arrived at the river. The water rushed towards an opening where it dropped off hundreds of feet to the land below. As they followed the river, Spyro, Cynder and Talon landed on a large rock that split the falls in two. The silver dragon heard Cynder let out an audible gasp as she looked at the night sky. The twin moons were both full as they lit the forest below. The stars shone with great brilliance, giving off a peaceful glow. On the right side of the sky, a small meteor shower was taking place. Talon then watched as the black dragoness inched her way closer to Spyro's side.

"Wow… it's beautiful out here!" she stated as she looked back at the sky.

"Yeah…" replied the purple dragon as he looked at the sky as well. There attention was then turned to Talon as he was looking down towards the bottom of the waterfall with a smile on his face. He then turned to Spyro and Cynder.

"Are you two coming or not?" he asked as he jumped and did a back flip before disappearing off the waterfall.

"TALON!" screamed Cynder as she and Spyro ran to the edge of the rock and searched for their friend. Cynder let out a sigh of relief as she spotted the silver dragon extend his wings and glide down on to the river bank below. As the two dragons followed, their eyes grew wide as they landed. Ahead of them, Talon dropped into a low fighting stance with his wings spread wide as a group of grublins surrounded him and started to close the circle tighter.

"We have to help him!" yelled Cynder as she ran ahead to help her friend. Spyro soon followed as she watched Cynder slice a grublin in half with her tail blade as she ran up beside Talon.

"Glad you two could make it" yelled Talon sarcastically as he used his tail blade to cut out the throat of another grublins and then pouncing on another and freezing its head to the ground before shattering it into thousands of pieces. On another side of the circle, Spyro knocked a couple grublins away before incinerating them and moving on to another enemy. As he was fighting, he looked back to Talon, who fighting with a grublin as another was sneaking up behind him. The purple dragon's eyes went wide as it raised its blade, aiming for Talon's spine and an instant kill. Spyro acted quickly as the blade started to fall. The purple dragon shot an earth missile, sending the grublin shooting into the river and disappearing from sight. Talon turned around at the noise and saw the grublin fly into the water. He then turned to Spyro and gave him a quick nod before returning to the fight. Soon after, the three dragons finished off the last of the grublins and walked over to Hunter, who was waiting patiently for them in a small clearing. The group then started to walk together as Hunter led them into another clearing. When they reached the center, Talon spotted a small flash of light coming from the edge of the tree line and turned to the rest of the group.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back" he said. As he turned to walk away, the silver dragon felt someone grab his tail and turned around to see Cynder with a confused look on her face.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I thought I saw something. Don't worry, I'll be right back" replied Talon with a smile before freeing his tail and walking to where he saw the light. As the silver dragon started to inch closer, he slowly moved the underbrush out of the way to peer into the woods. When he was finished, the silver dragon let out a sigh of relief as a small firefly flew away scared. Talon just chuckled to himself as he turned to walk back to the group.

As he turned around, the silver dragon screamed out in pain as a small orc fired a large beam of shadow, sending him rocketing through a few trees as he came to a stop in front of Spyro and Cynder. They rushed to his side in an instant as the orc slowly walked out of the threes and started to stare down the two dragons. Cynder let out an ear piercing screech as she charged at the orc in a fit of rage, tackling it and clawing at its body uncontrollably. Spyro's attention then turned to Talon as he started to cough and slowly stand up. When he had his full balance, and was not lost in his own flurry of thoughts, Spyro walked up to him.

"Are you okay Talon?" he asked concern written all over his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That thing just came out of nowhere" said Talon as he gave Spyro a weak smile before falling back down and wincing in pain as he held his front left leg. Spyro's eyes widened as blood started flowing in between each of the silver dragon's toes and franticly looked around for a red crystal, but to no avail. He then looked to Hunter, who had taken notice to the silver dragon on the ground in pain and walked over to Spyro and Talon. The cheetah then motioned for Talon to remove his paw from the wound. When the silver dragon moved his paw, Spyro's eyes locked on and examined the wound closely. It was a short, deep gash that was straight across in the middle of his forelimb and was slowly bleeding, causing the blood to run down his leg and stain the grass below. Hunter then lifted his paw and started wrapping the white bandage around Talon's leg as he covered the wound and tied the two ends into a knot, securing the bandage in place. Talon thanked Hunter as he stood up and tested his injured leg. Spyro heard Talon let out a small gasp of pain as he quickly tucked his leg tightly into his body and balanced on three legs. Talon and Spyro then looked over to see Cynder walking away from the orc on the ground with a smile on her face. He smile soon disappeared as she spotted Talon wincing in pain as he was holding one of his legs close to his body. After the black dragoness confirmed that her friend was alright, they all followed Hunter into the enchanted forest.

As they were walking, the cheetah warrior made a loud, low pitched whistle sound as a small hawk flew overhead. The brown feathered bird went into a sharp turn and dive before landing on the cheetah's arm.

"Go; tell Ignitus I have found them" he ordered as the golden furred cheetah lifted his arm and flew off towards the horizon. Behind him, Talon and Sparx were amusing themselves as Spyro and Cynder tried to break the magic chain holding them together. Spyro looked deep in thought while Cynder was biting it.

"It's no use!" she complained she tried pulling on it, only to have it stay in tact. Spyro then turned to her.

"Maybe of we try twisting it…" he offered, causing Cynder to look over to him.

"Twist what? It's magic!" she exclaimed as she started to walk back up to Hunter, with Spyro on her tail. Sparx then started to follow as he looked at Talon.

"Hehe… I can watch this all day" the dragonfly chuckled.

"Yeah… me too" replied the silver dragon as he and Sparx followed Hunter up to a large cliff. In the distance, you could see nothing but desolate, burned lands for miles. In the center was a large volcano that was erupting, sending molten magma shooting hundreds of feet into the air. All in all, it was a very scary and depressing sight to see. As they looked on, Spyro broke the silence.

"The Dark Master… he's returned, hasn't he?" he asked Hunter, who had his arms crossed and was deep in thought.

"I am afraid so… just shortly after your disappearance. He struck quickly, fueled by hatred and malice, reclaiming the throne at the temple, which through some dark magic. He now suspends above the land… a symbol of his dominance. We've been at war ever since" replied Hunter as he walked away and started a campfire as the dragons sat in front of him. When they were comfortable, he continued. "And every day, his forces grow stronger, and ours loose hope" he finished as he hung his head. Spyro then looked like his was in shock.

"I failed..." he stated quietly. " They were all counting on me and I failed. How could I let this happen?" he exclaimed as he slammed his paw into the ground. Cynder took note of his anger and tried to calm him down.

"Some things are beyond your control. You shouldn't blame yourself" she said as she sat down. Hunter then turned to the young dragons.

"Spyro, your lucky to be alive, all of you. That was no ordinary creature back there. It was an ancient earth golem from the deep. They are the embodiment of destruction summoned by Malefor himself. These are dark times" he finished solemnly.

"He needs to be stopped. I have to stop him" stated Spyro, causing Sparx to cut in.

" Woah woah woah! Slow down tough guy. We don't need to go around picking fights. I mean, we just woke up after being frozen for three years… Got stuff to do" he argued.

Talon began to chuckle but was cut off when a green light shot out from the trees and struck Cynder and himself in the head, knocking them out cold. Sparx then turn to Spyro.

"Hey, are they sleepy? Hey!" he yelled as Spyro got struck in the head as well. The yellow dragonfly then turned around to see a green light flying towards him. He raised his hands over his face.

"Nooooooooo" was all he said before blacking out.

**A/N: What the hell was that light and how could it knock them out so easily? I swear, sometimes this game does not make sense to me at all. Anyways… sorry for the wait. I have had to work lots and I am just too tired after to work on the chapters. If any of you are wondering, yes, I am playing the game as I type this story out. I have beaten it twice and it sometimes kills me that it takes so long to complete a short, maybe ten minute mission such as this one. ****I know, I know… this is not where the last cut scene ends for the Twilight Falls mission but I figured that It will fit better as a start to my next chapter which I am hopefully going to have up in the next couple days and it will most likely be a LONG one. Whoever has played DoTD knows that the Avalar mission is very long so I will have a lot of details to type out as well as a few ideas. You will notice Talon will only be using his ice breath in the coming chapters except for rare occasions and later on you will find out why. **


	4. Chapter 3: Valley of Avalar Part One

The Legend of Talon: Dawn of the Dragon

I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this story

except for Talon.

Chapter Three: The Valley of Avalar Part One

"Ugh… My head…" growled Talon as he slowly rubbed his head with his good paw as he woke from his slumber. As he slowly stood up, the silver dragon shook his head to try and stop the world from spinning around him. When he finally got his balance, he opened his eyes to examine his surroundings. As he looked up, Talon felt a tug against his neck, causing him to be held in place. He reached up to his neck with his injured arm and felt the last thing he wanted to feel. Around his neck was a steel collar that was a tight fit. As he looked behind him, the silver dragon saw that the collar was attached to a large wooden pole by a thick chain. At the top of the pole was a large red banner with a black paw print in the center and was held up by a thick rope. All around him, there were many cheetahs going about their daily lives, walking from hut to hut, talking with others and cooking their food. A sudden groan caused Talon to look behind him and see that Cynder was starting to awaken. Talon slowly walked up to her and helped her on to her feet.

"Easy there Cynder…" he said as they sat down beside each other.

"Where are we?" she asked as she looked around.

"You're inside the cheetah village in the Valley of Avalar" A sudden voice caused the two young dragons to whip around, but they relaxed when it was only Hunter. Talon cocked his head sideways when he noticed that Hunter was tied up as well.

"If this is the cheetah village… why are you tied up?" asked Talon.

"That, I do not know. All I know is that we will find out soon enough.

This answer caused both Cynder and Talon to sigh as they both turned around and decided to lie down and watch the village for a while. About a half hour later, the two dragons looked to see that their purple friend was about to wake up. Spyro slowly opened his eyes as he came to. When he noticed that he was not on the cliff, his eyes shot open as he was on his feet in an instant and checking out his surroundings.

Soon after, another golden, almost orange furred cheetah holding a sword was walking up to the three dragons with what looked like a permanent scowl on his face. Beside him was a blue furred cheetah on his left and a yellow furred cheetah on his right. And both carried long spears. As his eyes fell upon the three young dragons, Talon watched as he gave them all a quick glare before turning back to look at Hunter.

" Dragons… Bah. Do you have such little respect for our laws that you form an alliance with the very ones who caused all our misfortunes?" asked the orange furred cheetah in anger.

"Chief Prowlus, Malefor… he alone in the one responsible. This dragon is our last hope… you must see that!" argued Hunter.

"Yes, yes… The purple dragon… I know the story! But unlike you, I have not forgotten what they say Malefor was like when he was young… and I have not forgotten either, what THEY have done" replied the Chief, receiving angered glares from both Talon and Cynder before continuing.

"I relied on you Hunter, as I must rely on all of us in this village to protect it. But you chose to abandon us… and bring the dangers of the outside world with you when you returned" stated Prowlus as he went nose to nose with Hunter.

"The dangers are already around us! Don't pretend to ignore them!" yelled Hunter. Sparx, who had woken up from the commotion, decided to try and put in his own two cents.

"Hey, cant you guys stop arguing? It's getting awkward for everybody" he said as he leaned up against the back of the lantern he was trapped in. A shout from a guard caused the whole group to look over in his direction.

"Grublins! In the valley! Prepare your weapons!" shouted a blue furred cheetah. Talon looked behind the cheetah and spotted a small group of five grublins flying towards the village, ready to attack. As he continued to watch, the silver dragon's eyes fell on a particular winged grublin as it carried a fireball in its hand. When the ugly creature got close enough, it threw the fireball over the wall and impacting one of the huts' straw roofs, igniting it on impact. Talon then looked over to see Prowlus's jaw drop in shock before turning to Hunter.

"Now see what you have done?" he yelled. This time, it was Spyro's turn to intervene.

"Let us go! We can help!" he pleaded.

"Our warriors can handle this" stubbornly replied the cheetah as he and Spyro turned their heads to see the group of grublins enter the village. When they looked back at each other, Cynder and Talon walked up beside the purple dragon.

"Now is not the time to be stubborn!" argued Cynder as Talon bobbed his head firmly once, agreeing with her. Sparx then knocked on the glass of the lantern causing the cheetah chief to look at him.

"Hey, a lot of weird stuff happens when they get upset, I'd listen to them if I were you" warned the yellow dragonfly. Prowlus lifted his hand to his chin for a second, pondering whether or not he should release the dragons. After making his decision, Chief Prowlus reached down to his leather belt and seized a green and grey key as he walked over to the pole and unlocked Spyro and Cynder before unlocking Talon's collar. Spyro and Cynder instantly took off to defend the village while Talon rubbed his neck before testing out his injured leg. Feeling a slight twinge of pain, the silver dragon shrugged to himself before sprinting after his friends.

The three dragons quickly rushed to the first hut where a decent sized group of grublins were attacking, trying to bring it to the ground. While Spyro and Cynder ran into the battle, Talon took to the air and grabbed a grublin out of mid air and lifted it higher into the air with his razor sharp teeth clenched around it's neck. He then started to tear away at the grublins stomach until it fell limp before dropping it and moving on to the next. Down below, Spyro and Cynder had their paws full with a group of grublins that surrounded them and pinned them up against the hut. On bluefish-grey grublin attacked first, charging at Spyro, who impaled it with an icicle through its head as at dropped in front of him. The next grublin over then let out a loud screech and all of the grublins charged at once. Spyro and Cynder's eyes grew wide in shock before cringing, waiting for the pain to come, but it never did. When Spyro opened his eyes, he saw that Talon was standing in front of them on all fours, panting. In front of him, every single grublin was frozen solid. Spyro then scream at the silver dragon when he collapsed to the ground below, completely drained of energy. Talon let out a weak smile as he looked up at the purple dragon to let him know that he was okay. As Spyro helped his friend up, Sparx flew up a bit and used his hand to cover his eyes from the sun as he looked into the distance and a smile spread across his face.

"Look! Dragons! Yes! We are saved! Woooo!" he yelled with enthusiasm. His enthusiasm soon disappeared when he got a closer look at the creatures to find out that they were not dragons, but a group of red wyvern.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Those aren't dragons! We are all going to die!"

"Thanks for being so positive Sparx!" yelled Talon with a sarcastic tone and anger flashing in his green eyes as he sat beside Spyro and Cynder.

"Are you going to be okay to fight Talon?" asked Cynder to her exhausted friend.

"Yeah*pant*I'll be*pant*fine "replied the silver dragon as he caught his breath.

"Are you sure?" asked Spyro.

"**Yes, I'm sure**!" snapped Talon, causing both Spyro and Cynder to flinch as Spyro swore he saw Talon's scales start to fade to a darker shade for a second.

"Woah… calm down buddy" said Sparx with his hands raised up in defense.

"Sorry… I don't know why I just snapped like that. It just happened…" apologized the silver dragon.

"It's okay Talon, we are all a bit irritable from exhaustion" replied Spyro with a warm smile. Talon returned his comment with a smile of his own. Before anyone else could speak, the wyverns began their attack on the village. All three dragons jumped to the air and began a mid air battle with the larger wyvern. Spyro dodged a swipe from a wyvern before sending his tail blade through its head, sending its limp body towards the ground. While Spyro dealt with a couple of the wyvern, Cynder flew around and got behind her opponents and fired a large blob of poison, causing the wyverns to screech in pain as their flesh melted away from their bones and falling dead to the ground. A few feet away, Talon flew at his enemy head on with claws out stretched. As he continued to fly at the larger wyvern, the creature sounded like it whispered _traitor!. _This caught Talon off guard as he lost his focus for a second, but that was all the wyvern needed. It raised its altitude for a bit before flipping forward and hitting Talon across the back with its tail. Talon screamed in pain as he hit the ground with a loud thud. The wyvern landed beside the downed dragon and inspected him before lifting its claws for the killing blow. All Talon could do was close his eyes and wait for the end to come. After a few moments, Talon slowly opened his eyes to see the wyvern beside him, dead. When he looked over to his left, he spotted his friends landing beside him with concern written all over their faces.

"Thank the ancestors your okay!" screamed Cynder as she ran up and hugged Talon, tackling him to the ground.

"Yeah… Thanks for saving my tail… again…" murmured Talon from under Cynder. "Can I get up now?" he asked in a irritated tone of voice.

"Oh… sorry!" replied Cynder as she removed herself from on top of her friend and stood beside Spyro. The group then headed for Chief Prowlus, who was standing near the gate as everyone recovered from the attack. When Spyro, Cynder and an injured Talon arrived, he began to address everyone.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked.

"No, Meadow is missing. He had gone up stream to search for herbs this morning and has not returned. We have to go find him!" said a blue furred cheetah.

"No, it's too dangerous to mount a search now" replied Prowlus, causing all of the cheetahs to hang their heads.

"I'll go! I'll find your missing friend. Hunter can come with us" offered Spyro.

"You are free to act as you see fit, but Hunter and the silver one stay here" replied the chief, causing Talon to raise his head.

"Why do I have to stay?" he asked weakly.

"Because you are too injured to go out" replied Prowlus before continuing.

"Anyways, If you remain true to your word and come back with meadow, I may reconsider. And don't bother returning before then, as you'll likely succeed only in attracting more grublins to our village. You can bring the silver one over to where Hunter is so he may be helped with his injuries" finished Prowlus before walking away. Spyro helped Talon walk over to Hunter and let him lie down beside him. Before Spyro left though, Talon looked up at him.

"Hurry up in finding him. I want to get out of here as soon as possible!" said the injured dragon with a smile.

"Don't worry, we will"


	5. Chapter 4: The Valley of Avalar Part Two

The Legend of Talon: Dawn of the Dragon

I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this story except for Talon. Aristotle is owned by D.J. Scales.

Chapter Four: The Valley of Avalar Part Two

Talon watched as his two friends disappeared over the spiked post wall and into the valley. The silver dragon sighed and he went to lie down next to Hunter, but was stopped when a sword was placed in front of him. Talon looked up at the wielder to see that it was none other than Prowlus. The cheetah leader was eyeing him down as he slowly moved his sword to the silver dragon's throat. The silver dragon let out an audible gulp as the larger cheetah used his other paw and grabbed Talon, pinning him up against the large pole behind him. The silver dragon struggled for air as Prowlus started to choke him, raising him higher so that the dragon could not stand on his two back legs. When the silver dragon was about to pass out, the cheetah let go of his neck and let the dragon fall to the ground, coughing and wheezing as he tried to regain his breath.

"I am not done with you yet dragon. You will pay for what you did to my father!" yelled the cheetah as he raised his blade and slashed the downed dragon across his hind leg causing Talon to scream out in pain as he clutched his injured leg. Hunter finally shook himself from the initial shock and charged at Prowlus, tackling him before he could do any more damage to the young dragon.

"What has gotten into you Prowlus?" yelled Hunter as he pinned the village leader down and kicking his sword away.

"Getting revenge for what that beast did to my family!" replied Prowlus as he glared at the injured dragon, who was still trying to stop his leg from bleeding with tears streaming down his face.

When he could see that there was no possible way to stop it, he gave one last look at the fighting cheetahs before using his wings to lift off and fly over the wall. Almost instantly though, Talon was hit with his exhaustion and almost dropped out of the sky. When he regained his composure, the silver dragon started to frantically look around for a red crystal. To his dismay, there was none around. Talon continued on for another hour looking for a crystal before he could not fly anymore._ WHERE ARE ALL THE DAMN CRYSTALS! _He yelled inside his mind as he slammed his fist into the ground. Talon quickly regained his composure as he heard a slight hissing sound behind him. The silver dragon slowly turned his head around before a sharp pain ripped through his body. Talon fell to the ground gasping for air as he tried to clear his vision. When it did clear, the silver dragon let out a irritated growl as he was surrounded by a large group of wyvern and grublins, all eager to get their paws on the injured dragon.

"Oh great… I'm really not in the mood for this. Now all of you can walk away and keep your ugly lives or you can attack the pissed off dragon" growled Talon as his scales started to darken into a dark grey, almost black shade. The grublins all screeched at once as they and the wyvern charged at the dark dragon. "I guess that you all really are as stupid as you look" he mocked as the dark dragon charged his attack. Little did he know that there was a pair of eyes watching him from the bushes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"This is impossible! We have checked out every nook and cranny in this stupid valley and there is still no sign of Meadow!" complained Spyro as he and Cynder were walking through a small line of trees leading into another clearing. Inside the clearing, there was a small herd of deer eating the grass below them. Realizing that they were both starving, Spyro and Cynder lunged at the deer that were not even paying attention. The purple dragon jumped on the deer's back and brought his claws through its throat, staining the grass below with the blood that sprayed with every pulse of the dying heart.

Next to him, Cynder was quick to finish off her prey by decapitating it, sending blood flying in every direction as it spewed out from where the head used to be. Soon both deer fell down dead and the two dragons started to enjoy their meals. While they were eating, a large explosion shook the ground beneath them. The two dragons looked to the east to see a large pillar of smoke rising into the blue sky and blocking out the sun. Spyro turned to Cynder with a shocked look before the two took off running towards the source of the explosion. It was a good ten minute flight but they knew that they had to hurry.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Talon stood in the middle of the clearing panting as he recovered from his attack. The young dragon opened his eyes slowly and went into shock at the damage that he had caused. He was standing in the center of a good twenty meter diameter crater that was still smoking from the attack. As he continued to look around in shock and dismay, another creature approached him from behind. As it inched closer, Talon picked up its scent and whipped around to face the creature. When he looked closely, Talon could see a shadow moving through the smoke and dropped into another low battle stance, ready to pounce on his attacker. Talon then sprang through the smoke and tackled the creature. After rolling a few feet, Talon landed on top of his opponent and raised his claws for the killing blow.

Spyro and Cynder arrived to see Talon standing over a yellow electric dragon with his arm raised. The electric dragon had a look of pure terror in his face as he looked over to the two dragons that just arrived. It was when Talon looked over to them that they realized why he was so scared. Talon's scales were no longer silver, but a dark grey, almost black with his underbelly a lighter grey. His eyes were no longer the sorrow filled eyes like Cynder's, but pure white orbs that pierced your soul. Cynder realized what happened when she saw the circle of dead wyvern around the crater and looked at her friend with tear filled eyes.

"No…" she whispered, causing Spyro to look at her.

"What's wrong Cynder?" asked the purple dragon.

"We have to stop him now… or the darkness inside him will take over!" said Cynder as she ran at her friend, knocking him off of the yellow dragon and pinning him to the ground.

"TALON! SNAP OUT OF IT!" she screamed in his face.

"Talon is no longer here my love" replied Talon, but it was not his voice. Instead it was a mix of many voices and sounded very demonic.

"I know your in there Talon! Fight the darkness! You know you can overcome its power. You have done it before!" she said with tear filled eyes.

"I am sorry, but he will not be able to resist my influence this time" replied the voice calmly. "Also I am not 'Talon'… I am Celek!" said the voice as Celek kicked Cynder off of him with his hind legs, sending her into the dirt beside him. Both dragons were instantly on their feet and facing each other.

"I am getting Talon back and you can't stop me!" yelled the black dragoness as she lunged at Celek. He easily sidestepped her and tripped Cynder with his tail, causing her to roll and land back on her feet a few feet away. After checking on the young dragon, Spyro quickly joined the battle as he rammed into Celek's side, sending him sprawling across the crater. The grey dragon instantly shook off the attack and faced Spyro before charging the purple dragon as full speed, turning the two dragons into a large mass of biting, slashing and snarling. After a few rolls, Spyro landed on top of Celek and landed a few solid shots on his face before getting kicked off and facing his opponent once again. Spyro saw that Celek was bleeding from his nose, mouth and a gash in his chest and was struggling to stay standing. Right as Spyro was about to attack, Celek fell to the ground clutching his head and roaring in agony.

"What are you doing?" yelled the grey dragon as he screamed in pain. Spyro watched as his eyes shifted slowly back to Talon's as his voice spoke.

"Taking back my body! I am not letting you control me again!" yelled Talon as his eyes shifted in between his normal blue eyes and the white orbs as he turned to Spyro.

"Spyro, use your fury on me!" ordered the silverish grey dragon.

"But it could kill you!" replied Spyro with tears in his eyes as he stared at in suffering friend.

"Do it now or it will be more than just me getting hurt!" yelled Talon as he struggled for control of his body.

"But I…" said Spyro but he was cut off by Talon.

"Do it now! I don't know how much longer I can keep fighting!" he stated with pain clearly showing in his voice.

Spyro stood there for a few seconds before making up his mind. The purple dragon started to glow an eerie purple light as his body lifted off the ground. Seeing what he was about to do, Cynder ran over to the electric dragon who was watching the battle from the sidelines and told him to go with her. The dragon quickly agreed and ran after Cynder until they were a safe distance away from the purple dragon. As he continued to charge his attack, Spyro understood why one of his best friends was telling him to use a lethal attack like a fury. I was not to kill him, but to kill the evil inside of him. Realizing what Talon had asked him to do, Spyro charged his attack only to half of what he would normally use. When he reached the halfway point, the purple dragon released his fury, engulfing the crater in a purple sphere. When the light disappeared, Spyro lazily floated back down to the ground and walked over to Talon's body, which was now lying motionless before him. When he was standing over him though, Spyro could see that he was still breathing and let out a sigh of relief. The purple dragon's eyes then fell on all of the injuries that the silver dragon had suffered. Realizing that Talon could bleed out if he didn't heal his friend, Spyro turned to Cynder and yelled across the crater.

"Cynder, go and get those crystals that we flew by. We need them now!" he said with a tone of urgency. Cynder quickly nodded and took off over the tree line. The dragon beside her watched her leave before wearily making his way over to Spyro and Talon. When he arrived, Spyro looked down to see Talon starting to awaken. The purple dragon smiled as a blue eye started to lok around before falling on him.

"I…I'm…so sorry…" said the injured silver dragon with a weak voice and tears running down his face.

"Everything is fine now Talon. Cynder went to go and get some healing crystals" said Spyro calmly. Talon then noticed that when he looked at the yellow dragon, the dragon flinched and moved away a bit.

"I suppose I deserve that… anyways, I did not mean to harm you in any way, shape or form. You see… I have this… evil presence inside my mind that can sometimes take over my body and I have no say in it" explained the downed dragon, causing the yellow electric dragon to calm down a bit and move closer.

"I'm Talon by the way" introduced the silver dragon as he rolled on his stomach and rested his head on his paws.

"I thought you're name was Celek" replied the yellow dragon in a nervous voice.

"No, that is the 'presence's' name. My real name it Talon" he explained with sadness in his voice.

"Oh… My name is Aristotle" replied Aristotle with his same nervous tone.

"Nice to meet you" replied Talon as he closed his eyes, concerning Spyro and Aristotle.

"Talon? Talon… are you okay?" asked Spyro and he poked the silver dragon on the forehead.

"I'm fine, just tired" replied the silver dragon as he closed his eyes again. "Don't worry Spyro, I'm still listening" he said with a smile. Spyro sighed and turned to Aristotle.

"So Aristotle, why are you here anyways? I thought that all of the other dragons went to Shattered Vale" asked Spyro.

"Well… we all did. And it is very safe there" said the electric dragon while tracing his claws in circles on the dirt.

"Then why are you not there?" asked the purple dragon with a raised brow.

"Well… because… I ran away from it" replied Aristotle, causing Talon to raise his head and give a confused look.

"If it was safe there… why did you run away?" asked the silver dragon with a quizzical look.

"Because I had no family there since my mother and father died fighting on the way and my uncle is in Warfang" said Aristotle with tension gripping his body.

"Why is he there? Shouldn't he be in Shattered Vale with you?" asked Talon.

"No, he had to stay to defend the city with the other guardians" replied the yellow and blue dragon.

"Wait a second…" said Spyro. "Protect the city… other guardians… wait... your uncle is Volteer?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well well well... It seems that that Talon has not gotten rid of his dark side after all. Thank you D.J. Scales for Aristotle and I hope you like him in this fanfic. Anyways, sorry for not updating. School has started back up and I am crazy busy working on weekends. But here is the good news, I will be bringing my laptop to scholl so I will try and update as fast as I can. For this particular story though I need to be playing DoTD so look more towards Alto's revenge, The next generation or maybe even Dragon of Warfang (crowd gasps) I know right. Also I need rewiews people! Just no flamers PLEASE! <strong>

**Any quesions? PM me and I will reply ASAP. At least I usually do :p.**

**See ya on the other side.**

**"I'm a dragon trapped in a human body! HELP ME CHRONICLER! Pease relieve me of my misrable life"**


	6. Chapter 5: Valley of Avalar Part Three

**Hey guys! As promised in my note at the beginning of The Next Generation Chapter11, here is another installment of TLoT! As I said before, my motivation in back... but i have added another story to my update cycle. The Last Rebellion, my collaberation fic with Kauzul, is being added. **

**So as I focus on three stories, bear with me...**

**If you have any questions, comments or concerns, pm me and remember to review!**

**Aritstotle belongs to DJ Scales and I do not own any spyro characters, only my own... and boy is there a lot of them!**

Chapter 6

The Valley of Avalar: Part Three

Spyro, Cynder and Talon all stared in shock at the electric dragon in front of them. No one new that Volteer had a nephew or any siblings at all! Spyro started to look over Aristotle's body and began to see the similarities. The horns were curved the same, they had the exact colorings and their tail blades were exactly alike.

"Wow... I didn't see that coming." stated Sparx as he rested upon Talon's head, who instantly shook him off and glared.

"I am not your personal hotel mosquito, stay off..." said the silver dragon with a distinct venom in his voice, forcing Sparx to fly over and hide behind Spyro's horn. "Come on, let's go and find Meadow so we can get out of this place as soon as possible." finished Talon as he strode down the river towards the base of a large waterfall.

Cynder gave Talon a confused stare before following him, followed by Spyro then Aristotle. Something was bothering Talon and Cynder was going to get to the bottom of it.

As Talon reached the bottom of the waterfall, a slight contort in the water's coloring caught his eye. Looking behind the waterfall, he let out a long sigh of relief as a large cave lit dimly by some strange glowing plants appeared.

"Hey guys! There is a huge cave over here... and there is wet footprints!" yelled the silver dragon as he turned his head back to the trailing dragons, who ran up and started to inspect the opening.

As they slowly entered, Aristotle hesitated before calling to the rest of the group, "I am going to stay out here and keep watch."

"Alright, but be careful." replied Spyro as he, Talon and Cynder made their way into the cave.

The group moved from shadow to shadow as they made their way through the dimly lit cave. The sound of water dripping from the ceiling and the soft pads of the three dragons, along with the slight breeze creating a silent whistle were the only sounds that passed through Talon's ears as he and the other dragons walked up to an opening revealing a large, well lit chamber.

In the far left corner stood a small steaming crevice and a few glowing plants. To the right sat large rocks that formed from the falling water. Talon's eyes then fell upon an orange furred cheetah hanging from three large boulders against the far wall.

"There is Meadow!" exclaimed Spyro as he took a step forward, but was stopped by Talon's wing as it extended to block him.

"Wait," said Talon, "This is too easy."

"You're right, where are the grublins?" asked Cynder.

"I don't know... Keep your eyes open." ordered Talon as he started to pad his way forward.

The group stopped a few meters from the unconscious cheetah and started to examine his restraints.

As Talon walked up and started tapping on the large boulder, a large Orc appeared behind him and raised its axe, intending to sever the silver dragon's spine in one swipe.

"Look out! It's a trap!" screamed Cynder.

The warning forced Talon to turn and see the orc's axe raised over its head and let out a startled yelp as he rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding becoming two halves. He then used a blast of wind to separate the two combatants and give himself some room to think.

The Orc quickly shook off the weak attack and started to charge Talon again. It swung its large axe horizontally to try and decapitate the silver dragon, but only hit thin air as Talon ducked under the attack and opened his maw, releasing a large blast of ice, freezing the creature in place. Talon then ran up and jumped into a front flip and cleaving the Orc from shoulder to hip.

Panting, Talon turned to see why he had no help from his friends but immediately understood why.

Both Spyro and Cynder were locked in battles with similar creatures. Spyro was battling two at once while Cynder was fighting an Orc and three winged grublins carrying small swords.

Talon then looked and saw that one of the orcs had managed to work its was behind Spyro and was preparing to attack the unsuspecting dragon.

Thinking fast, the silver dragon dug his claws into the stone as he ran in a full sprint towards the battle and leapt into the air, landing on the orc's exposed back and dug all of his claws into its back and bit down hard on its neck.

Spyro was just finishing off one of his orcs when he heard a gasp from behind him and rolled back as the second Orc fell forward and landed with an audible crack, with Talon's powerful jaws clampdown tightly around its neck.

"Thanks." said Spyro as a screech indicated that Cynder had just finished off her last enemy.

As Cynder arrived , she looked at Talon and saw blood dripping from his teeth as he continued to pant.

"So how do they taste?" she asked with a smile.

"Horrible!" replied Talon, closing his eyes tight and sticking out his tongue, making a face to prove his point.

Cynder laughed hysterically at her friend's face as a glowing light appeared in front of the group.

"I know you guys are celebrating you victory and everything, but have you forgot about the large cheetah guy hanging from the wall over there?" asked Sparx as he pointed to Meadow.

"No, we haven't. We are just catching our breaths first. It takes WAY more energy to fight then it does to cower in a corner." said Talon with a smirk.

The dragonfly just harumphed and crossed his arms before landing on Spyro's horn.

The group then turned and started to walk over to Meadow. As they got close, the three boulders landed on the ground, revealing three more grublins who started to eye Spyro and Cynder. A small click behind them caused the three grublins to turn around and see Talon standing over them. His bloody teeth made him looked even more malicious with the grin he wore.

"Boo!" he barked, forcing the grublins to squeal in fear and dive back into the ground.

The group shared a chuckle as they walked up to the cheetah that was now on the ground. He slowly roused from his enchanted slumber and sat up, facing the group of dragons.

"Thank you, you saved my life." said the cheetah.

"Finally, some gratitude. You're. Welcome." said Sparx, causing the group to roll their eyes.  
>Meadow did not pay any attention to the dragonfly and continued talking.<p>

"You have met Chief Prowlus no doubt." He said "Not all of us are on the same mind..."

"That's putting it mildly isn't it?" Talon said.

Cynder looked at the silver dragon smiling. "You read my mind."

"Can you move? We need to get you out of here" Spyro asked gently.

"Sorry..." said Meadow.

The orange cheetah attempted to stand but was quickly brought back down due to what seemed like pain.

"I'm afraid my leg is broken."

The three dragons looked at one another with concern. Sparx seemed to be un-amused when he heard the cheetah report his situation as if he was expecting it to occur.

"I totally didn't see that one coming" Sparx said to himself quietly.

"Just go back to the village, and tell them where I am." Meadow said.

Spyro's expression turned apologetic. "You're leader doesn't trust us. If we do not return without you he will only assume the worse."

"Yeah, and blame us for it." Cynder said giving disapproving eyes.

"I don't think we should take the chance going back without you." Talon added

Meadow put his hand on his forehead, rubbed it and groaned in frustration.

"The Fool."

The group slowly nodded their heads slightly in agreement.

"I understand. There is a raft at the far end of the valley. If you can bring it here... perhaps I can pull myself onto it."

"Alright, We'll do it" Talon said proudly relieved that they didn't have to face the consequences of Chief Prowlus.

Meadow raised a finger to tell them to wait.

"To launch it, you need to get weights from the supply cave. But it's locked."

"Oh.. That figures." Sparx said sarcastically.

Cynder laughed slightly un-amused.

"There was a hermit that lives beneath the waterfall at the other end of the valley. He has a key." he told them and looked a bit more serious. "But the cave is hidden... Look for the markings on the wall to open the path."

Sparx straightened his back.  
>"Oh pfft, Easy." He said sarcastically "Raft. Cave. Hababa.. Mamemehrmehr... Ahmm..."<p>

Talon looked at the dragonfly as if he had gone crazy.

"Got it! Yes..!" He finished.

Spyro just smiled and looked at his brother then faced back to Meadow.  
>"We'll come back for you. I promise."<p>

As the group exited the cave, they found Aristotle pawing at the water in the river and he silently waited for them to return. He looked up to see the other dragons exiting the cave and a large smile crept across his face.

"You guys are alright!" he called as he ran to his friends.

"Why would you think otherwise?" asked Talon with a smirk and an eye ridge raided.

"Was Meadow in there?" asked the yellow dragon.

"Yes." replied Cynder then began nipping the tip of her left wing to rid a itch.

"Where is he then?" said Aristotle.

"He has a broken leg. We need to go to the base of some waterfall and find a creepy hermit who has a key to a storage cave where the weights to release a raft are." said Sparx all in one breath.

"Waterfall... Oh no." mumbled Aristotle.

"What's wrong?" asked Talon.

"My friends must be worried sick!" exclaimed the electric dragon, seemingly not hearing Talon's comment.

"What friends?" said Talon, a bit louder this time.

"My friends that were coming to Warfang with me! There are nine of us, one for every element." explained Aristotle. "Come on! I need to go see if they are alright. And you may even know one of them Talon."

"Really?" said Talon in surprise.

"Wait... nine? There are only eight elements."

"I know, one extra tagged along." replied Aristotle.

"Alright, lead the way." said Spyro.

The electric dragon nodded with a relived smile as he spread his wings, followed by the rest of the group and they all took to the skies towards the far end of the valley, where a large waterfall appeared.

"Follow me guys!" called Aristotle as he sped up slightly before tucking his wings in and flew right through the waterfall.

The three dragons looked at each other nervously before swallowing hard and repeating the electric dragon's actions. Talon held his breath as he flew through the cold water and landed on all fours on a stone floor where Aristotle sat patiently waiting.

When Spyro and Cynder entered, Aristotle turned around and started to pad his way into the well lit cavern.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" he called into the cave.

Soon enough, seven dragons appeared in the cavern from various caves around the walls.

"Where have you-" said a silver dragoness with a pale blue underbelly as she walked out, but stopped with a shocked expression, "T-Talon?"

Talon was at a loss for words as his eyes fell upon the dragoness and could only nod dumbly.

The dragoness has silvery tears running down her cheeks as she ran towards the silver dragon and tackled him onto his back, furiously licking his maw and kissing him passionately.

Talon seemed to blush as tears of his own appeared and a large smile spread across his muzzle. He quickly returned the kiss and the two sat there for a few minutes as the other dragons came out of hiding and spotted the two lovebirds.

When they broke the kiss, Talon looked the dragoness in the eyes. "I missed you so much, Star." he murmured.

"I missed you too, Talon." replied Star with a large smile.

"Who is this?" asked Sparx.

"This is Star... my mate." replied Talon.

"What?" exclaimed every dragon in the room with wide eyes.

"When did this happen?" asked Cynder, eyeing the silver dragoness.

"A long time ago." replied Star.

"Well, you two can tell us your story later." said a crimson red fire dragon as he stepped forward.

"Guys, this is Spyro and Cynder." said Aristotle.

All the dragons turned and gasped as their eyes fell upon the two famous dragons. The electric dragon then began to introduce everyone.

"Well you two guys have already met Star." said The electric dragon, pointing at the silver dragoness.

"The name's Ash." said the fire dragon.

"Stone." said a dark green earth dragon.

"Venus." said a blue ice dragoness.

"Noir." said a black shadow dragon.

"I'm Nyx." announced a white wind dragon.

"Toxus." stated a light green poison dragon.

"And I'm Arcane." said a pale red fear dragon, finishing the introductions.

"It is nice to meet all of you." said Spyro, with Cynder nodding in agreement.

"Likewise," said Venus, "So what are you guys doing here in the valley?"

"Well, we were kind of dragged here." replied Sparx.

"It's a long story." said Talon as everyone took a seat.

Talon placed a wing over Star's back as he began to tell their events up till a few moments ago as Star pushed tighter against his side, accepting the caring gesture.

It took him, with Spyro and Cynder, nearly an hour to re-tell the events so far, since they went into detail. When they finshed, Stone spoke up.

"Wow... You guys have been through a lot already. And you still have to face Malefor?"

"Yep." replied Spyro.

"Huh..." trailed the earth dragon.

Nyx then stepped forward, "Can we come with you guys? You know... To Warfang?" she asked.

"I don't see why not." said Spyro.

"Well, we better get to finding the hermit then." said Ash.

"You're right. Come on." said Talon as he removed his wing from Star and stood up and followed the rest of the group to another opening away from the raging waters of the waterfall.

As the large group of dragons took to the air, Talon let out a relaxed sigh as the cool air moving over his scales soothed his sore muscles and a small grin appeared on his face when Star flew up beside him. Noticing this, Ash turned to Nyx.

"You think that he is why Star wanted to come along?" he asked.

"Maybe. After all, they are mates." replied the wind dragoness.

Next to them, Toxus noticed that Noir was slightly glaring at Talon and clenching his claws tightly. "What's wrong Noir?" he asked.

"Look at him... It is as if he does not have a care in the world! He acts as if he has never done anything wrong in his life! And his name is not even Talon!" exclaimed the shadow dragon in a silent yell, but fail to keep the rest of the group from hearing and a gasp escaped a few maws as Talon's eyes grew wide and he flared his wings to stop.

Hovering in the sky, Talon fixed a gaze of hurt and surprise at Noir, not believing what he had just said.

"What are you talking about Noir?" questioned Stone.

"His real name is Celek! He is the one who killed my parents and sister!" yelled Noir.

Talon looked as if he had just been slapped in the face as he looked at Noir with tears streaming down his face, shocked at what the black dragon had just announced. Star looked at her mate and could tell he was trying to sort out many thoughts in his head at once while battling a multitude of emotions.

Finally, after a few moments of struggling, broke out into a fit of sobs as he turned and fled from the group, ignorant to the desperate calls of the other dragons. All he wanted to do was be alone, away from all the accusing gazes and hurtful remarks.

"Way to go Noir!" screamed Ash as he and Star turned to fly after the crying dragon.

"What did I do?" said the black dragon as he looked to the remaining members.

"You do know that he was corrupted right? He was never in control of his body when he led the armies that forced us into hiding! It was all Gaul and Malefor!" said Nyx with an angry stare.

Noir's eyes lit up with shock at the information before they hardened. "It still doesn't bring them back..." he muttered. "Their blood is still on his claws."

"Nothing will Noir! It is not just your parents he thinks about, but thousands of lives that he had taken and was forced to watch as his body killed without him being able to do anything about it!" yelled Cynder, black smoke creeping out from the edges of her mouth.

"You would know..." muttered the black dragon, causing more audible gasps, but Cynder had enough.

She flew at the shadow dragon and slapped him as hard as she could across the face, leaving three shallow cuts on his cheek before flying away, pulling Spyro with the magical chain binding them, and flying in the opposite direction that Talon had went.

Stone, Nyx, , Aristotle and Venus all stared at the black dragon with disapproving looks.

"You are such an idiot Noir." said Stone as he turned and went to fly after Spyro and Cynder, followed by Aristotle and Venus.

Noir then turned to Nyx, who just shook her head and turned to where Talon had flown, leaving the black dragon hovering alone, dumbstruck by the events.

A loud screech shook him from his daze before his world went black, leaving his body to fall limply out of the sky and to the ground below.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Talon landed roughly on a grassy plateau at a full run, but tripped on his own paws and slid on his chest for a few feet until he came to a stop, where he just continued to sob uncontrollably.

The soft thud of more dragons caused Talon to lift his head and spot Star, Ash and Nyx making their way over to him with worried eyes. The silver dragon just placed his head back on the ground and curled into a tight ball, another fit of sobs wracking his sides violently.

Star just simply lied down beside him and placed a gentle wing over her mates body and her head on his shoulder. "Shh... Calm down... Noir did not know you were controlled by Malefor. The death of his parents still weighs heavily on his heart. It was not your fault love." she said quietly.

"B... but I remember... I remember... EVERYTHING! How his parents begged, how they placed themselves between him and I, and how their blood tasted as I snapped their necks in my jaws. I remember it all!" cried Talon.

"It was not you Talon... It was Celek. You two are separate entities. What he dies was him. The Talon I know would never harm anyone." said Star as she nuzzled him gently.

Slowly, the silver dragoness's words began to take effect as Talon's crying soon subsided and he uncurled himself as he rolled to his feet in one motion. He then pressed his chest against Star's and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you." he muttered quietly as the two silver dragons stayed locked in the hug for a few moments.

"We have tried many times to tell Noir that you were controlled... but he just won't accept it." said Ash as he walked up to the two silver dragons.

Talon chuckled slightly and shook his head.

"What?" asked Ash, cocking his head sideways.

"I would never usually react like this. I can usually handle the stress but... his parents were one of the last, so they are fresh in my memory." replied Talon as he used his paw to wipe the dirt off of his scales and any that was transferred to Star.

"I just hope that-," Ash cut himself off as a rumbling sound appeared, "What is that?"

Nyx let out a scream as a hand reached up from under her and grabbed hold of her back leg and crawled out of the ground, revealing a large Orc. But something caught Talon's eye. It was wearing a glowing black mask with sparks of purple convexity flashing around it.

Without warning, the creature lifted up Nyx as if she was no more than a paperweight and launched her into a stone face to the left.

"Nyx!" screamed Ash as he ran over to the motionless body of the wind dragoness. "She's alive!" he called relieved.

"Star, go and see if she needs anything healed." said Talon, facing the orc.

"Okay, be careful." replied Star as she licked Talon's cheek and ran over to the other two dragons.

Talon then began to think, 'Okay, black... Shadow.'

But before he could get off a shadow attack, the Orc lifted his hammer high and brought it down. Instinct took over as the silver dragon rolled to the left and fired a shadow fireball. It hit the Orc in the head, but failed to remove the helm upon its head. Talon snarled as rolled out of the way from another hammer smash. Before he could recover, the Orc brought his hammer down again. Acting fast, Talon disappeared, leaving wisps of black smoke where he used to be and reappeared behind the creature and fired a stream of shadow fire, this time knocking the shadow helm off the orc's head. With a small growl, the orc charged the silver dragon and swung his hammer.

As Talon moved to dodge the blow, that last thing he needed occurred. He slipped. Talon let out a roar of pain as the hammer connected with his side, sending his body launching high into the air and crashing with an audible thud on the opposite wall of his friends. The creature watched to make sure that the dragon would not get up before turning towards the shocked faces of the other three dragons.

Star turned to Ash with a look of confusion and anger in her face before facing the orc before her. She quickly looked around the Orc to see that Talon was trying to stand again, but fell clutching at his side with his face scrunched up in pain.

As the Orc neared the group, Star launched a large earth missile at the creature. The Orc let out a small gasp as the attack hit him in the gut and sent him flying a few yards back. Before it could rise, Star ran and jumped in the orc's chest and started slashing wildly, leaving deep cuts in its chest.

Talon watched with wide eyes as the creature punched his mate across the head and stunned her, leaving her body motionless on the ground and started to walk towards Ash as he placed himself in-between the Orc and Nyx.

He let out a large torrent of flames that quickly consumed the Orc, removing it from sight. When the fire dragon ended his attack, his jaw went slack as the Orc still stood there with smoke coming from his body and let out a slight chuckle before using his hammer and swatting the fire dragon away.

Talon groaned as a sharp pain in his side protested his attempt to stand and felt back down to the ground panting. He looked up to see a look of horror on Nyx's face as she tried to stand and get away from the orc. As a last ditch attempt, Talon took as large of a breath as his broken body would allow and fired a large ice missile. The attack flew on target and punctured the stomach of the beast, making it clutch at the projectile and fall to the ground away from the injured wind dragoness.

Star was the first to rise to her paws as she staged over to where Talon was lying and licked his cheek. He returned the gesture before lying his head back down on the ground and moving his wing, exposing a large gash in his side from one of the spikes on the side of the hammer.

"Don't move." ordered Star as she moved her maw close to the wound and breathed a pink mist.

The mist was quickly absorbed into Talon's body and the wound sealed up, leaving a scar that was almost not visible against his silver scales as his wing covered it when he rolled to his paws and the two silver dragons walked over to see Ash had already awoken and had made his way back to Nyx and was comforting her in a hug as she cried into his shoulder.

They both looked up to see Star supporting Talon as he limped his way over to them. When the silver dragons got closer, Ash could see Talon's wrist in his right foreleg was swollen to twice its normal size.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Talon as he and Star sat down and leaned against her.

"I should be asking that question." replied Ash. "And I am fine. A little shaken but nothing more."

"That's good to hear." replied Talon as Star felt his tense muscles relax.

"So what happened out there? One second you were fighting and the next you were on the ground before the hammer hit you." said Ash.

Talon looked down with embarrassment. "I slipped."

"Oh... Well it was just bad luck," Ash then turned to Nyx, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. That thing scares me." replied the white dragoness.

"Come on... We should go and find the others." said Talon as he pushed himself off of his mate and hovered above the group, who soon followed.

As the group was flying, Nyx heard what sounded like fighting and turned her head to see six red creatures surrounding Noir. Her eyes then grew wide as a creature charged and tacked the black dragon and started clawing at his side. The white dragoness turned to inform the rest of the group, only to find that they had all turned and started flying to the black dragon's aid.

As they neared, Star let out a powerful fear attack that sounded as if it were an adult dragon roaring and the creatures turned tail and fled from the downed black dragon. They watched as Noir tried to lift his head to look at them but dropped to the ground and did not move.

The group pushed themselves faster through the air and soon arrived at the dragon's side. Talon could hear his ragged breathing as he limped up to the downed dragon. Noir looked up at him with weak eyes and quickly looked away. A warm feeling started to fill his body suddenly and he looked up to see Talon breathing a pink mist over his body.

Before he could question the dragon, he felt all of his muscles relax and all of his lacerations close as well as his full strength return. Noir quickly rolled to his feet and faced the silver dragon and noticed that he was covered in dirt and blood, while the others of the group supported bruises all over their bodies.

"What happened to you guys?" he asked.

"An elite Orc." replied Talon.

"What was that pink stuff you were breathing on me?" asked Noir, staring hard at the silver dragon in front of him.

"It is my healing ability. It does not help with any broken bones or sprains but it can heal cuts, no matter how deep." replied Talon.

"Oh... well... thanks. And I am sorry." replied Noir.

Talon looked at him confused. "For what?" he asked.

"For what I said earlier..." replied Noir as be looked away.

"Don't be, you had the right to say those things." replied Talon.

"I know... But now I know that you were controlled." replied Noir.

"Thank you. We should get going and find Spyro and Cynder." said Talon as he stared to walk back to the other three dragons, followed by Noir.

A smile crept upon Talon's face as the group took to the air, happy that him and the black dragon were on good terms.


	7. Chapter 6: Valley Finale

**Here is another instalment of TLoT! Remember to review please!**

**D.J. Scales owns Aristotle.**

Chapter Seven

It took Talon, Nyx, Noir, Ash and Star a good twenty minutes until they found Cynder and the rest of the dragons sitting in a circle and chatting idly. At the sound of flapping wings, Stone, Arcane, Toxus, Venus, Aristotle, Spyro and Cynder lifted their heads to see the other half of their group landing by them.

A concerned look fell on all of their faces as the bruised and battered dragons all landed and ran up to them.

"What happened to you guys?" asked an incredulous Cynder.

"Yeah! It looks like you were all bowled over by a stampede of buffalo!" exclaimed Arcane as the group inspected their friend's bodies.

"We were ambushed by an elite orc while Noir was ambushed and surrounded by a few wyvern." replied Talon calmly as if it was not a huge deal.

"Really?" remarked Stone in surprise.

"Yeah… anyways, did you guys find that doorway yet that Meadow mentioned?" replied Aristotle, attempting to change the subject to their task at hand.

"No. Did you guys?" asked Noir.

"Actually, yes." replied the electric dragon with a smile as he pointed to a rock with a dragon's paw engraved on it to the left of a large waterfall.

"Can we get going? I want to get that key so we can help Meadow... It has been over two hours since we left him." said Cynder.

"You're right… let's get going." replied Talon as he followed the rest of the dragons to the stone door.

Spyro placed a paw on the engraving and used his earth element to slide the stone tablet out of the way, revealing a hidden passageway that lead into the cliff face. A few of the dragons gave each other nervous looks and stopped before entering the dark cave.

"We will stay out here and wait." said Aristotle as he, Stone, Noir, Venus, Toxus and Ash sat down and did not enter the tunnel.

"Be safe." replied Talon as he entered last.

When Talon finally entered, the stone door slid back into place, leaving the only source of light the opening at to other end of the tunnel.

The group of young dragons had to blink a few times to let their eyes adjust to the bright light as they entered a small canyon with a fast moving river cutting it down the center.

"The wind is to strong to fly in." called Nyx over the noise of the rushing river as she tested her wings, but pulled them in instantly as the wind almost took her.

"We will have to use those ledges then!" yelled Spyro as he ran and jumped over the river, flapping his wings once to be sure he would make it across.

The others quickly followed the purple dragon's example and made their way over to where he was testing the strength of some vines. "They should hold us!" he called as he started to climb the wall of vines and shimmied along the top until he had to jump to another set of vines, and then another. When he came to the end of the vines, the rest of the group caught up to him and Arcane called him.

"So what now?" he asked.

"We run!" called Talon as he made his way around the purple dragon and jumped.

Everyone watched in amazement as the silver dragon ran along the rock face and landed on a large ledge hanging over the river. "Come on! Dig your claws into the rock!" he called as he sat and waited for his friends.

Shrugging, Spyro did the same thing as the purple dragon and was surprised at how easy his claws gripped the rock and landed next to Talon. One by one, all of the dragons landed on the rock ledge and walked towards the next ledge, where Talon completed another wall run and waited for his companions to do the same.

The silver dragon then jumped up to another ledge, but let out a yelp as his claws slipped on the wet rock. His body slowly slid until his claws finally grabbed and he was hanging by his left foreleg and looked at the river with scared eyes. He quickly swung his other leg up and heaved his silver body onto the ledge and disappeared from sight.

"Careful! The rocks are wet!" called the silver dragon as he sat near the edge with his claws dug into the ledge and waited to grab anyone incase they slipped like him.

When everyone was safely on the rock, the silver dragon walked to the next ledge and peered down at the rushing water for a second before looking at the next rock. It was significantly father than the last few and he hesitated, thinking of a way across. Formulating an idea, Talon turned to the group.

"Okay… this one you will need to do exactly s I do! If you mess up one bit, you will be dragged away by the river!" he yelled as he prepared himself for the jump, but stopped when Star placed her paw on his tail.

"Be careful…" she trailed as he licked his cheek and backed away.

Analyzing his route, Talon backed up a few steps and ran along the closest wall. When he was far enough, the silver dragon kicked off the wall as hard as he could and barrel rolled onto the platform hanging on the opposite side of the canyon and landed hard on his shoulder. When he turned around, Talon let out a startled yelp and Star plowed into him and tackled her mate a few feet back.

"Oww…." groaned the silver dragon as his mate picked herself off his body and smiled an apology.

Talon smiled in return as he and Star moved so that the rest of the group could land safely. Soon, the other four dragons landed behind them and they made their way to a large dead tree trunk and pushed it over, giving them a bridge to the next ledge and jumped down to an open area that was worn down to dirt. There were a couple bushes here and there but nothing more and three dark caves in the rock faces.

"I don't like the looks of this…" said Nyx nervously.

"Yeah… is has ambush written all over it." replied Arcane.

A loud screech then caused all of the dragons to drop into a defensive stance and form a back to back circle as they looked for the source. In an instant, the group was surrounded by a large group of ape skeletons with glowing green eyes as they began to circle the group.

"There are so many!" cried Nyx nervously.

"Nyx, fly up to that ledge!" ordered Arcane without looking at her.

"Why?" she asked back.

"Because you are not the best fighter yet and I don't want you to get hurt!" replied Arcane. "Now go!" he ordered.

"Alright… be safe you guys." said Nyx as she retreated to a ledge above the battle zone and watched the proceedings nervously.

As the apes circled the group some more, Talon counted that is was fifteen apes versus the five of them, outnumbering them three to one… not the most comforting odds.

Choosing his three targets, Talon leapt away from the group and tackled one of the apes and lifted his claws to destroy the skull, but was immediately knocked off by another ape. The silver dragon was quickly surrounded by not just his three apes, but an extra four from the rest of the group. Talon glanced quickly over the ape circle to see Spyro freezing one of the apes solid with his ice breath before shocking another with his electricity.

Beside him, Cynder and Star were each fighting two of their own as well as Arcane.

Seeing that the dragon was slightly distracted, one of the apes charged Talon from behind and tackled him to the group with a giddy yelp of joy. Nyx watched with horror written all over her face as the rest of the apes converged on the dragon and shielded him from sight.

Following her gaze, Spyro too saw the pile of boney apes clambering over each other to get at the downed dragon. As soon as he made a step towards the pile though, every single ape was blasted away as bolts of electricity shot out in every direction. In the middle of the carnage, Spyro watched as Talon struggled to roll to his feet from his side and ran to support him.

"Now I remember why I never use furies…" said Talon jokingly as he smiled to the purple dragon to let him know that he was alright.

To everyone's surprise, the silver dragon did not have a mark on his body as he cracked his neck and stretched, awaiting everyone to gather when he picked up the distinct sent of a furred creature. Turning around, the dragon spotted an old gray haired cheetah appeared from the shadows and started to eye the six young dragons.

"Come closer so I can see you in the light." said the old cheetah.

"Tell me, why have you returned here?" he asked inquisitively.

"What do you mean? I have never been here before." said Spyro, confused.

"Not you, the silver male and the black female!" exclaimed the hermit as he pointed with a boney finger to Talon and Cynder.

"You must be mistaken," said Cynder.

"Yeah, I have never been here before in my life!" replied Talon after.

"Indeed, your appearances have changed, but not your eyes. Your eyes give everything away," said the hermit as he stepped closer, "You are the black dragon, Cynder, The Terror of the Skies and you are Talon, The shining death… the dark master's puppets!"

"We were… but… but we're not anymore! We are not proud of the things we have done." said Cynder, speaking for both herself and Talon, who nodded his head once in agreement.

"Oh… is it that simple… to turn your backs on Malefor? To forgot the faces that looked up at you in terror as you slit their throats after begging for their lives?" asked the hermit with an eye brow raised.

Arcane looked over and saw that Talon was looking at the ground, with his muscles visibly tensed and his claws digging into the stone.

"You don't have to listen to him guys." he said, trying to calm the two ex-evil dragons down.

Just then, the screeches of more apes were heard in the distance.

"Did you not recognize the creatures that moved in the shadows?" asked the hermit, "The apes too had served the Dark Master, but more for their own greed and thirst for power than any true loyalty to him. This is how Malefor repaid them… doomed to remain in the dark, feeding off the power of others… never being fulfilled."

"And Talon… do you remember the horrifying screams of the family of cheetahs as you entered their home? Leaving only one alive while killing the rest, including the young cub?" said the hermit as he turned square to the silver dragon who let out a loud snarl.

This finally broke the silver dragon. With his claws extended and his teeth barred, Talon lunged at high speed towards the old cheetah with a deafening roar. Not being phased one bit by the dragon, the hermit swung his staff he was holding and knocked Talon across the head, sending his limp form hurtling towards the river and landed with a hard _THUD _on the dirt halfway to the raging water.

"Talon!" screamed Star as she and the others ran to the dragon's side as he slowly rose to his feet and shook his head to remove the stars in his vision.

"You two can run… but you cannot hide Talon and Cynder!" cackled the hermit as he broke into a crazed laugh.

"Come on guys, let's go!" said Spyro as Star helped Talon walk away from the hermit, following the purple and black dragons around the corner.

"The Dark Master will find you two!" called the hermit before breaking into another fit of laughs.

Arcane looked at the two ex-evil dragons concerned. "Are you two okay?" asked the fear dragon.

Talon only nodded while Cynder snapped "I'm fine! I'll be fine!"

"Well, I'm not!" stated Sparx, "Was I the only one who was freaked out be that guy? Sheesh, at least it wasn't a complete waste of time… tadaa!" finished the yellow dragonfly as he pulled out a grey key.

"The key!" exclaimed Nyx joyfully.

"Come on! Watcha waiting for?" announced the dragonfly as he flew down into the canyon and out of sight.

Talon just silently took off and followed Sparx. Star turned and gave a concerned look before following her mate, leaving Spyro and Cynder to take up the rear. The exit soon appeared to the six dragons as they did not bother landing and just flew to the door. Spyro once again used his earth power to move the door aside and walked out to the surprised faces of the other dragons.

"So how did it go? We heard Talon let out a roar… are you guys alright?" questioned Ash as he walked up to the dragons.

"We are fine… the hermit is a complete arse-hole though." replied Arcane.

"Really? Well, did you guys at least get the key?" asked Stone.

"It's right here green dude!" said Sparx as he held the key.

"Nice, and you guys are in luck!" said Venus with a smile.

"Why is that?" asked Star.

"Because well you guys were gone, we found the supply cave!" said Toxus, finishing what Venus was saying for her.

"That's good. Lead the way!" said Talon.

The second group nodded and took off, leading the group to the other side of the valley and into a small outcropping of rocks and trees. In the rock was a large metal door with a lock on it. The only thing standing in between them and the weights was a few flying grublins and a large orc that were guarding it.

"We need a distraction…" whispered Talon as he watched the guards from the edge of a bush.

"Leave that to us!" said Toxus as he and Ash ran out of hiding and faced the guards.

"Hey you ugly monsters… want some fresh dragon meat?" yelled Toxus as he shook his rear at the guards before taking off running into a nearby crevice and out of sight.

The guards let out yells of anger and excitement as they all ran after the two young dragons.

_I hope they know what they are doing… _thought Talon as he and the rest of the group stepped out from behind the bush and walked up to the cage door. Sparx slowly inserted the key and allowed the silver dragon to turn it with a twist of his head. The gate slid open easily as only Talon, Spyro, Cynder, Nyx and Arcane entered while the rest kept watch.

Talon allowed Spyro and Cynder to lift the weights after they insisted and started to walk out of the cave. A loud scream reached their ears as a shadow passed over them. The group looked up to see a large wyvern carrying a white dragoness in its arms before they recognized who it was.

"NYX!" screamed Arcane as he, Talon and Noir took off after the dragoness.

"Meet us at the raft!" yelled Spyro as the dragon flew away.

Hearing the scream, the wyvern turned its fly eyes onto the three dragons following him and hissed before it let out a shadow and fear blast towards the dragons. Even though Talon and Noir were able to roll out of the way, Arcane was hit directly in the chest and oared in pain before dropping limp out of the sky.

Both Noir and Talon screamed, "Arcane!" as he fell towards the ground below. Inches from the ground, Talon grabbed the unconscious fear dragon and turned his body so that he would take most of the impact as the two dragons hit the ground. They both rolled a few feet before coming to a stop. Talon was lying on the ground with all four of his limbs sprawled out sideways and his head flat on the ground while Arcane lied motionless on his side.

"Are you alright?" asked Noir as he landed gently beside the silver dragon.

"I've had worse…" replied Talon as he slowly stood up and shook his head with his eyes shut tight.

"And Arcane?" asked Noir as he and Talon looked over to the fear dragon's limp form.

"Let me see…" replied Talon as he limped slightly over to the fear dragon's body and placed a paw on his side. The silver dragon's paw began to glow white as he examined the dragon's body and slightly stumbled when he released the power. "He'll live, is there any green crystals around?"

"Over there." said Noir as he pointed to a gem cluster a few feet away.

Talon walked over and placed one paw on a red crystal while placing the other on the green, both healing and reenergizing himself before walking back to the fear dragon, breathing his pink healing mist on the large wound on the dragon's chest and sealing it.

The dark red fear dragon soon opened his eyes to see Talon and Noir looking down on him with grim faces.

"How are you feeling?" asked Talon.

"My chest hurts a little but other than that… fine I guess." replied Arcane as he stood up, wincing the whole way, "Did you guys get that wyvern?" he asked.

Both Talon and Noir lowered their heads, "No, it got away after it hit you with that attack." mumbled Talon.

"No… Nyx… where did it go?" said Arcane.

"We don't know…" trailed Talon, "I know that this is a weird time to ask, but are you and Nyx related?"

"Yes, she is my younger sister." replied Arcane calmly.

"Oh." was all Talon replied.

"Come on… we should head back." said Noir as he took to the air, followed by Talon and a depressed Arcane.

Toxus and Ash checked their backs as the grublins and orc followed them into the narrow crevice. It was so tight that they had no room to spread their wings if they wanted to take off and they were both starting to see that is was a bad idea to run into the small opening. Soon after they lost sight of the grublins, the dragons were forced to come to a sliding stop as a large wall rose in front of them, signaling a dead end.

"Oh great! Now what do we do?" fumed Ash as he turned around to see a grublin spot them.

"Well… we either try to fight or climb. Your choice…. and make it fast!" replied Toxus as the rest of the guards appeared around a corner and started to make their way towards the dragons.

"I say… we climb! Come on!" yelled Ash as he began to claw his way up the side of the cliff.

"I agree!" replied the green poison dragon as he closely followed his friend up the rock face.

As they were climbing, Toxus looked back to see one of the grublins pull out a bow and arrow as it aimed at them and released it. Before either dragon could react, the black arrow pierced the red scaled of Ash as the dragon yelped in pain, but hung onto the rock face. The grublin then fired another, hitting Ash in his back again, causing the dragn to slip, but not fall.

"Ash!" yelled Toxus as his friend's blood dripped on his face.

"I'm fine! We are almost there!" replied Ash through gritted teeth as he continued to climb.

Toxus wiped the blood off his face before continuing behind his friend.

After what felt like an eternity, the two dragons clambered over the top of the cliff and rested. Toxus immediately walked over to check on his friend's condition as the fire dragon lied down on a patch of grass, groaning.

Before Toxus could open his mouth, Ash turned to him. "Can you get these things out of my back please?" he asked.

"I don't know…" replied Toxus with a joking tone.

"Just do it!" snapped Ash, obviously in pain.

"Calm down… I was just kidding." said Toxus as his walked up and pulled out the two arrows from the fire dragon's back.

"Thanks," said Ash, testing his wings, "Come on, let's get back to the group."

Spyro watched as Talon, Noir and Arcane landed from the south while at the same time Toxus and Ash landed from the west. Instead of walking up to the rest of the group, Ash and Toxus ran to Talon and Ash lied down in front of him. Star cocked her head as Talon used his healing ability on Ash's back.

When they finished and returned to the group, Star confronted them. "What was that about?" she asked.

"Ash and I ran into some… complications… while running." replied Toxus with a smile.

"Let me guess… dead end?" asked Star with a smile.

"How did you know?" asked Ash.

"I just know your guys's luck." replied Star, matter-of-factly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Toxus.

"Nothing, come on. We need to launch the raft." said Star as she walked away to where the other dragons were sitting and waited for the others to join.

When Talon and the rest of the dragons approached, Venus walked up to the group and hugged Arcane tightly. "I'm so sorry about Nyx." she cried.

"We will get her back, I promise." stated Spyro, trying to raise the dragon's mood.

"Thanks." said Arcane. "Come on; let's get the show on the road so we can save Meadow!"

"Right." said Cynder as she placed the weights on the pressure plates, releasing the raft into the river. She then flew onto the raft and grabbed some metal supports. "Spyro, start flying… maybe we could use this stupid magic chain to pull the raft."

"Good idea!" replied Spyro as he took to the air. The chain glowed into sight as he started to fly away from the raft and to everyone's surprise, especially Spyro's, it easily moved against the current of the river.

The rest of the dragons flew down onto the raft and sat down, enjoying the free ride. When they got about halfway back to the cave where Meadow was, a large squad of flying grublins appeared and closed a gate, trapping the raft in between two large fences.

"We have to open that gate!" yelled Talon, "Noir, Ash and Star, jump onto the bank and head for the tumblers. Me, Venus, Spyro, Stone and Aristotle will cover you with ice, earth and electricity. As soon as the gates are opened, fall back to the raft and Spyro can pull us free." ordered the silver dragon as he readied himself on the edge of the raft.

As soon as the first dragon left the raft, Talon, Venus and Spyro stated launching ice shards at the flying grublins with deadly accuracy, knocking them out of the sky one by one. Ducking under the volley of projectiles, Noir, Star and Ash quickly made their way to the tumbler mechanism and started to turn the giant wheel, slowly opening the gates.

After a few faced paced moments of covering fire, the gates were finally opened. As the three dragons finished though, Talon's eyes grew wide as a large orc started to sneak up behind them.

"Fire on the orc!" yelled Talon, causing all of the dragons on the raft to focus on the one target.

The orc quickly raised its metal shield and started to rush the three dragons, who just noticed the creature's presence. Thinking fast, Noir used his shadow element ad teleported to charge the orc, but it saw that attack coming and batted the black dragon across the side and knocked him away effortlessly.

"Noir!" screamed Talon as he teleported to the dragon's side and tried to help him up. "Are you alright?"

"Y…yeah…" replied the dazed black dragon.

"Come on." said Talon as he teleported both of them back to the raft and lied the injured dragon don on his side. "Spyro, get us out of here!" yelled Talon as he started to fire at the orc again. There was no telling what kind of damage that thing could do if it got on the raft. "Ash, Star, come on!"

The two dragons looked to see the raft start to pull away and ran as fast as they could on the river bank before jumping on the raft, away from the orc, which had just given up the chase.

Soon, the raft with all of the dragons on it finally came to a stop near where Meadow's cave was. The orange furred cheetah was leaning heavily on a stick near the river as he waved to the dragons. At first he looked shocked by the size of the group but a warm smile crept onto his face.

"You've come back! Thank you! I was beginning to think that you would have left me in there." said Meadow with relief in his voice.

"Oh yeah… It was really no problem at all. I did all the work… I'm just kidding," said Sparx putting his hand to his mouth and whispering, "I really did." causing all the dragons to roll their eyes.

"Let's get you home." said Spyro as he watched the cheetah limp onto the dragon filled raft.

They all exchanges introductions as the river carried the raft to the cheetah village dock where they all departed. The dragons, minus Spyro and Cynder, sat down on the grass and waited for the two to return. When the purple dragon confronted Talon on why he was not coming, he just said he wanted to stay and catch up with his mate.

Shrugging, Spyro followed Meadow and Cynder back into the village, where they were spotted by a blue cheetah repairing his home.

"Meadow! You are wounded… how-" he was cut off by Meadow.

"I will be fine…"he said, "Thanks to these two dragons." causing Sparx to frown.

Prowlus then approached him. "Meadow, please forgive me," he said, "These dragons willingly sought to help you when I chose not to."

The chief then turned to Hunter. "I do not share your faith in these dragons Hunter… but by putting you in chains, I committed an error."

_Of course you did! You chained us up for no reason! _thought Spyro.

"We all make mistakes." replied Hunter.

_Some bigger than others… _thought Cynder to herself.

"Yes, and I shall try to atone for mine… if you will permit me." He handed a paper to Hunter, "Use the forbidden tunnel. It will lead you directly to the dragon city. If this dragon is indeed our last hope, then I bid all of you safe passage… and good luck."

"We could use your help…" said Hunter, leaving an open offer.

Prowlus did not reply, ut just stared at the cheetah.

"Very well, the invitation shall be left open." finished Hunter as he walked to Spyro and Cynder before the three left the village.

The orange cheetah stopped in shock as his eyes fell upon the other 10 teenage dragons, which all looked back at him.

"I see you made some friends." said Hunter as he turned to Spyro.

"I'll explain and introduce you on the way to the forbidden passage." said Spyro in return.

Hunter nodded and led the group of dragons to the tunnel. Along the way, he learned all of the dragon's names and how Talon had a mate. Before they arrived, Talon turned to the group of dragons and stopped them.

"Before we go any further… I need to know the real reason why you guys left Shattered Vale to travel to Warfang in the middle of the war."

Star stepped forward to explain. "Well the only reason I came was because I wanted to find you, Talon. But as for the others, Arcane came because he had no family other than Nyx in Shattered Vale, Noir and Toxus just came for the adventure. Meanwhile everyone else came because they are all related to the guardians," she explained.

"Really?" asked Talon.

"Yep… just like you are." replied Star.

This time it was the groups turn to be confused. "What are you talking about Star?"

"Talon is Cyril's son."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! Chapter seven is in the books- no pun intended. So Talon is Cyril's son eh? And all the original element dragons are related to the guardians? <strong>

**Poor Arcane... Where did Nyx go? Is she okay?**

**I can't wait to write the next chapters now that i am FINALLY done with the Valley of Avalar! Now things can really start to develop!**

**Until next time... PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 7: City of War

Chapter Eight: City of War

All of the young dragons' heads sagged with exhaustion as they slowly padded their way through the dimly lit cavern known as the Forbidden Tunnel. They had been constantly walking behind Hunter for the last five hours without a break and it was starting to take a toll on them. With an exasperated sigh, Noir shook his head and faced Hunter.

"How much longer?" he asked.

"We are close," replied the cheetah simply.

"You have been saying that for the past hour!" exclaimed the black dragon as he clawed the stone beneath him, chipping it slightly.

"Patience is a strong virtue, young dragon," said Hunter calmly.

Noir mumbled an inaudible response to the cheetah, but nothing more as he intently bored holes into the floor with his eyes.

"So Talon, Star… How did you two meet anyways?" asked Ash curiously, "I thought Talon that you were… you know… captured by the dark armies before you hatched and that."

Talon looked away towards the wall beside him away from the group and remained silent for a few moments. Everyone could tell that he was attempting to control his emotions as many thoughts passed through his mind. When everyone believed that he was not going to answer, the silver dragon turned back to face the group with hard eyes, catching some of the dragons off guard.

"First of all, I was hatchling-napped when I was two by the apes, not when I was an egg," he said coldly.

"Sorry… I didn't know," replied Ash, lowering his head in shame for causing his new friend pain.

"Don't be… As for when Star and I became mates…"

Star cut him off with a soft nuzzle on her mate's cheek.

"I happened before we hatched," she said calmly.

"What? You guys were forced to become mates? That is so…" said Aristotle, angered by the thought of an arranged relationship.

"Wrong? Maybe it is… but I am happy with it either way," replied Star as she gently nuzzled Talon's cheek again, signaling to him that he could resume speaking.

"As am I," said Talon as he returned the gesture and placed a light wing over his mate's back. "Our parents figured that since the silver dragon was so rare, and that we were both silver dragons, we could maybe help save the species from extinction," he continued, his eyes with a more warm feeling in them.

"Are you two the only silver dragons left in the world?" asked Venus.

"As far as we know… yes," replied Talon solemnly.

"At least everything turned out well in the end, stated Spyro with a warm smile.

"Yeah… I guess so," replied Star as she leaned up tightly against Talon in his gentle caress.

Up ahead, Hunter suddenly stopped and dropped to one knee. Placing one of his paws on the ground, he looked to the rest of the group.

"I feel vibrations in the earth. We must be getting close," he announced.

"Finally!" sighed Noir with a relieved smile.

"I…I've never seen the dragon city before," said Spyro as he walked around a corner and looked out a window looking out to the city above.

"It was built long ago," said Hunter, "By the moles in honor of their relationship with the dragons. Before Malefor, dragons were quite revered."

"What does revered mean again?" asked Arcane.

"It means we were held in high status and well respected," explained Venus.

"Oh, thanks," said the fear dragon before he turned back to Hunter.

"Sshh!" hissed Cynder as a loud bang reached her ears.

"I heard it too. Quickly!" said Hunter as he took off running down the tunnel with the young dragons in close tow.

They soon exited the tunnel into a street with large golden buildings and had to allow their eyes to adjust to the bright light of the afternoon sun. When they could see, everyone except Hunter went into shock.

"It has begun," stated the cheetah grimly as the war cries from a million dark soldiers reached their ears.

"What is going on?" asked Toxus.

"The dark army has begun their siege attack on the city," replied Hunter.

"What! We have to help!" exclaimed Aristotle.

"This way, stay close!" ordered the cheetah as he ran down the deserted street with Arcane, Talon and Star right behind him while the rest hesitated and were forced to try and catch up.

As they were running, a large flaming boulder appeared over the city's walls, startling the younger dragons, and smashed into a large stone tower near them. Talon looked up and saw to his horror that the debris was falling directly towards the two dragons ahead of him.

"Star, look out!" yelled the silver dragon as he used his shadow element to teleport to her side and shove the dragoness ahead, out of the danger zone.

A large cloud of dust covered the area as the building's debris slammed into the street below. Coughing, Star turned around and began to frantically call out for her mate. Getting no response, she used her wings to blow away some dust in a panicked frenzy and let out a horrified gasp.

Star's green eyes fell upon the debris behind her… and a single scaled silver foreleg sticking out from under it.

"TALON! NO!" screamed the silver dragoness as she started to use her earth element to move large chucks of debris three times her size away from her mate's body.

When she finished digging, her body went ridged from shock. There lying before her was Talon's motionless body. He was sprawled out on his stomach with his face blank of any emotion. The silver dragoness slowly walked up to her mate's body and sighed with relief as she saw his sides expanding and contracting with every silent breath.

Star slowly bent down and nuzzled Talon on his forehead for a few moments with tears in her eyes, causing the silver dragon to slowly stir back to consciousness.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a strained tone as he looked up at his mate with concerned eyes.

"I am fine… but I should be asking you the same question," replied Star quietly.

"Yeah… I'm alright… just tired. Creating a convexity shield at the last moment really drains me…" said Talon as he rose to his paws on shaky legs and looked around to get his bearings.

Star walked over and helped support her mate's body by taking on some of his weight as the two walked over to Hunter and Arcane.

"Are you two alright?" Hunter asked as he bent to their eye level.

"We are fine… but that was too close for comfort," replied Talon with a strained smile.

"Is everyone alright over there?" yelled Spyro with concern clear in his voice after hearing Star's scream.

"We are alright! But you seven will not be able to get through this way. Go, find Ignitus!" ordered Hunter.

"Okay… good luck!" replied Spyro with reluctance in his voice as he turned and ran down an adjacent street with the rest of the teenage dragons in close tow.

As they turned a corner, the group heard shouts of pain and fear coming from the next street over. What met them as they turned the corner placed the dragons in a state of shock. A two storey building was completely engulfed in flames. At each window, many short furry creatures known as moles were yelling out the window, begging to be saved.

"They need our help!"

X~O~X~O~X

Talon, Arcane and Star were beginning to pant heavily, trying to keep up with the golden furred cheetah as they ran through the streets of the dragon city. All of the young dragons had their tongues hanging out the sides of their mouths as they tried to take in full breaths of air. When the group rounded the corner, Arcane let out a yelp of surprise as his rear left leg lost its grip on the stone, sending the red fear dragon sprawling into the opposite wall that lined the cobblestone street. Tired from exhaustion, he decided not to move and to catch his breath instead.

"Arcane… are you… alright?" asked Star as she and Talon ran to the fear dragon's side, panting heavily.

Arcane looked up to see the two silver dragons both with their heads looking down at him and their tongues hanging limply to the sides of their mouth. Sweat covered both of the dragon's faces, which only made their scales shine even more than they already did normally and giving them a glossy look.

"I am fine… just dead… tired and lost… my grip," replied the fear dragon, panting equally as hard as the others.

Both Star and Talon instantly allowed themselves to fall to a sitting position on their haunches and began to catch their breath. Star leaned over and began to use her mate as a support while the three dragons rested. At that moment, not one of the three dragons cared that the city was under siege at that moment. They were too tired to care. Following the cheetah forced them to run at a full sprint for twelve minutes straight, a feat that boggled the three dragons as to how the cheetah could constantly keep up that pace and not show any signs of weariness whatsoever.

"Do you think that Hunter even noticed that we have stopped following him?" asked Talon when he caught his breath.

"At the rate he was running, probably not," replied Star, shaking her horned head.

"I wonder where we are anyways. This looks like some sort of large market," said Arcane as he forced himself into a sitting position and pointed with one of his black claws to the numerous food and merchant stands lining both sides of the street.

"Yeah, looks like it," replied Talon as he stood up and inspected one of the stands that had the words 'Dalrex's Jewelry' painted on it.

"I think we should get going now… after all, the city is still under attack," suggested Star as the sound of a large explosion reached the three teenaged dragons.

"I guess s-" Arcane began, but he himself off as he looked down the street to where he had just noticed a younger dragoness standing, staring at him with an unwavering, expressionless face.

Her scales were white.

X~O~X~O~X

"Have you guys got that stupid wheel turning yet!" yelled Noir as he stabbed a grublin through its gut with his tail blade.

A few moments earlier, Venus had tried to subdue the fire by using her ice element but was shocked that the fire only grew in size instead of shrinking. The dragons had then figured out that they needed buckets of water from a nearby fountain. To their dismay, the bottom half of the fountain was emptied and the top half was caged off. After some exploring on the other side of the fountain, Toxus had spotted a large tumbler system like the ones they had seen in the Valley of Avalar.

"It's still stuck!" replied Stone as he, Ash and Aristotle attempted to turn the wheel.

The wooden wheel itself had been damaged by a large boulder from one of the dark army's catapults impacting the wall to the right of it.

Behind the three dragons, Spyro, Cynder, Toxus, Noir and Venus had created a large semi-circle around the three dragons while they tried to dislodge the tumbler. Noir ducked a weak swing of a sword from a grublin before blasting it away with his shadow fire as he turned to his next opponent. Beside him, Spyro was launching earth missile after earth missile, knocking away what seemed to be an endless amount of land bound grublins.

"It won't budge!" yelled Aristotle as he jumped and kicked the wheel with his hind legs as hard as he could.

"Let me try something," said Stone as he backed off a bit.

Planting his feet, the green earth dragon inhaled deeply as he gathered his strength before launching a powerful earth missile at the wooden wheel. Stone let out a sigh of relief as the wheel started turning on its own accord and lowered a large column, allowing the water to flow into the bottom half of the fountain with the crystal clear liquid. Stone, Aristotle and Ash turned around to see their friends finishing off the last of the grublins. No one seemed to be severely injured at first look.

"Now all we need is some bu-"

Venus suddenly collapsed, a grublin's sword protruding from her back.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Who was that white dragoness and will Venus be okay?<strong>

**As always, thank you to DJ Scales for the use of Aristotle.**

**A huge thanks goes out to DragonMaster00 for becoming my beta reader ad helping me with this chapter.**

**I know it is a bit shorter than what I usually write but I can only do so much and my two cliff hangers seemed to be apropriate places to end the chapter scenes.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE EYERYONE"S FEEDBACK!**


	9. Story and Life Update

STORY AND LIFE UPDATE

Holy shite, It has been a year since I updated TLoT?! Wow, the military has really kept me busy…. Well, I need to put an end to all of this. Tonight and this weekend, I will be dedicating all the time that I can to ensure I get at least a couple chapters up for you all to read!

As for life, I have melded into the furry fandom and have been super busy with art commissions, fursuiting, dancing, ect… so on top of working 7-4 every day and military school and stuffs, yeah…. Life has been hell. I have wanted to get back into story writing for such a long time now and have been role playing with friends over different medias like FeralHeart and on Skype.

I believe I have improved on my writing skills now and have picked out the mistakes in my style so I hope you guys will enjoy my stories even more.

As for a sad reason why I also haven't been updating is because I have lost interest greatly in Spyro and that, but I am going to try my best to get back into the swing of things and get this story finished!


End file.
